Because Of You
by Akari Aika-Again and Again
Summary: Sasuke leaves Konoha and his friends, but brings one reminder of everything. Sakura. Something inside him told him to bring her along. But why...?
1. Take Me With You

Sakura wandered the streets and had an odd feeling. Something in her gut told her to run toward back. Something told her to run toward the entrance. Nobody was there, she started to walk away until she saw Sasuke coming. She smiled but then she saw a backpack. He also had no headband on.

"What are you doing out here late at night? Out for a stroll?" Sasuke asked.

"You have to take this road to leave Konoha..." Sakura said.

Sasuke continued to walk.

"You're leaving aren't you?... To get your revenge... I remember when we first became a team. You said that it's your goal." Sakura said.

"What does that matter to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Because... I.. I love you Sasuke... I'll do anything for you." Sakura said.

"You would leave your home? Your friends? Your family?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at him. She wondered if he would do the same for her. Probably not... but this isn't about her it's about_ him_. Sasuke wondered how far she would go to help him. How far could he tolerate her. She's always been annoying, and she still is, but something about her now changed. Something that told him that he should trust her, but he needed to make sure. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"Prove it." Sasuke said.

Sakura took off her headband and pulled out a kunai. She took one last look at the shiny headband. Everything was going to change from here on out. She slashed it, leaving a line right across the Konoha symbol and tossed it to him. Sasuke caught it and looked at her.

"This good enough for you?" Sakura asked.

"Fine. You can come. Just don't get in my way." Sasuke said.

"You won't regret it." Sakura said.

"I'm waiting ten minutes. Go get your things." Sasuke said.

Sakura immediately disappeared. She opened the door to her house and slowly crept inside. She got her backpack and packed kunais, shurikens, and extra clothes. She took one last look at the Team 7 picture. She knew better but still took the picture with her. She snuck out of the house leaving a letter to her parents. She found Sasuke back at the entrance. They started to leave Konoha. They arrived at a hill. There were four people. Three boys and one girl. The girl had long red hair, one of the guys was fat, but looked kinda scary, now the other two guys were kind of strange. The one with blue hair had two heads, and the one with black hair had six arms. What is he? A spider?

"Who's this?" the one with two heads asked.

"Sakura. She's coming with us." Sasuke said.

"Orochimaru-sama never said anything about a pinky." the girl said.

"Well, when he sees her he'll see he's going to need her." Sasuke said.

"You do know, he may just kill her once he sees her." the spider looking guy said.

"Now now Kidomaru, if Sasuke sees potential in her, then maybe she is useful." the one with two heads said.

"But Sakon!" Kidomaru said.

"Just listen to him you dumbass!" the girl said.

"Watch that mouth Tayuya! It might just come off!" Kidomaru said.

"Oh yeah! Bring it!" Tayuya said.

"Everybody stop!" Sakon said.

Tayuya and Kidomaru stopped bickering. Sakon went on one knee and so did the rest of the them.

"When you left Konoha, it was decided that you would be our leader Sasuke. Please forgive our rudeness earlier." Sakon said.

_"Earlier? What happened earlier? Are they the reason why he's leaving?...Because they did something to him?" Sakura thought._

"I couldn't care less about that." Sasuke said.

Sasuke walked past them and the rest of them stood up.

"It begins." Sasuke said.

* * *

Shikamaru appeared in Tsunade's office.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru asked.

"This is your first mission as a Chunin. Bring Sasuke and Sakura back." Tsunade said.

"Back? What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"They.. ran away... Her parents found a note in her room and brought it to me." Tsunade said.

Tsunade handed Shikamaru the note.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ I'm sorry to say goodbye like this. I'm running away with Sasuke. This is something I have to do. We're going to Orochimaru. We're going to train and become stronger than ever. I love you both. Please don't ever forget that. I'm going to help Sasuke avenge his clan. He's become everything to me. I can't lose him. If he died, I couldn't bear to think whether I could have done something. If I could've protected him. So please. Leave me be... I promise that I'll still be able to protect you. I love you._

_Love, Sakura_

* * *

Naruto opened the door to find Shikamaru. Shikamaru filled him on what had happened.

"What? You're joking right?" Naruto asked.

"Damn it. You're so loud." Shikamaru said.

"Damn it Sasuke. I can't believe them two.." Naruto thought.

"Wait a second!" Naruto said.

Naruto quickly got changed. Naruto and Shikamaru gathered up the rest of the team. They figured out the plan at the gates.

"Wait!" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Ino.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I heard what happened... Sakura's parents told me. Bring them both back please! If not, at least Sakura... we just started to be friends again... I can't lose my best friend again!" Ino said.

"Don't worry Ino.. I'll bring them both back. I swear." Naruto said.

"Thank you.." Ino said.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Chouji disappeared in search of Sasuke and Sakura.

_-time skip-_

"Why are you two doing this? Don't you care about Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Go Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura left and waited for Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke fought with kunais and shurikens in the air, fists in each other's faces and stomachs. Something weird started to happen as the curse seal started to shift. Wings sprouted out of Sasuke's back and his appearance completely changed. Naruto in turn had red chakra tails and his eyes had turned red as well. Sasuke charged up his Chidori while Naruto did the same with Rasengan. They charged toward each other with it. To kill or spare his life was up to the user. Sakura waited two hours before growing concerned. She found Sasuke kneeling and coughing up blood. She immediately healed him enough that his wounds closed. Sakura helped him walk for hours. They finally stopped as they reached the base. Sakura knew that if Orochimaru didn't approve of her, she'd immediately be killed. Would Sasuke let that happen? They entered the base and Orochimaru and Kabuto were waiting for them.

"Sakura-chan, I wasn't expecting you." Orochimaru said.

"I..I want to become strong. I want to join you." Sakura said.

"Do you really want to join me? Or is it because of Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

"Maybe Sasuke-kun was the reason I left, but the reason I'm still standing here is to join you." Sakura said.

"Fine then, this shall prove whether you are worth it." Orochimaru said.

"What's 'this'?" Sakura asked.

Without answering, Orochimaru's head appeared in front of her and bit her neck, the curse seal forming. Sakura fell to her knees and bit down on her lip as she felt the pain. Sasuke looked at Sakura and then at Orochimaru in shock.

"If she can still stay alive after receiving the curse seal, then maybe she will be of use to me." Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru and Kabuto walked away pleased. When Sakura was sure that they were far enough, she screamed. Sasuke kneeled down to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm repaying you for when it happened to me." Sasuke said.

After that, Sakura passed out after tears rolled down her cheeks. Kabuto came back and saw the scene.

"Passed out?" Kabuto asked.

"Just show us to our rooms." Sasuke said.

"Already making orders are we?" Kabuto asked.

Kabuto lead them to their rooms. Sakura's was next to Sasuke's. Kabuto left and Sasuke set Sakura down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over her and stopped at the door. He took one last look at Sakura and then closed the door and left to his room. He laid down on his bed and drifted to sleep, thinking about the long day today was.

* * *

So there's the first chapter! Good? :) Read & Review! I'll still write Friends, Love, and Revenge. The next chapter for that is coming up as well! So please give love to both of these stories! ^.^


	2. Some Things Change Some Things Don't

Two years have passed since Sasuke and Sakura had left. They were trained everyday by Orochimaru and Kabuto. They went through rigorous training every day and Sakura learned medical techniques from Kabuto. Sakura acted cold and emotionless toward Kabuto and Orochimaru, but whenever she was with Sasuke she secretly smiled to herself. He was the only part of her that still felt like her old self. She didn't want to lose that. She didn't want to lose the only part of her that still felt warm and nice. She'd seen many deaths while she's been here. She cringed at first and squeezed her arm. She remembered once when Sasuke let her squeeze his hand. Now, it seemed as if seeing someone die in front of her was nothing. She walked by Sasuke's room and noticed that the door was open.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called.

She opened the door some more and discovered that he wasn't there. She turned to leave and Sasuke appeared right in front of her. His face was so close to her face and she turned red. Sasuke smirked but quickly went back to his expressionless face.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I was just passing by and noticed your door open." Sakura answered.

"Alright, anyways Kabuto wants to see you." Sasuke said.

"What for?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, probably to teach you some new techniques." Sasuke said.

"Alright. See you later then." Sakura said.

Sasuke waved as he walked into his room. Sakura walked down the long halls of the hideout. She had spent two years in here, but it was still a foreign place to her. She finally reached Kabuto's medical room and entered.

"Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, Sakura-san. Are you ready for your lesson today?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Now, this is a very useful technique. It lets you revive another person from the dead." Kabuto said.

"The dead? Like Orochimaru's Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei?" Sakura asked.

"Sort of, but the person will be revived as if he was knocked out, or in a short coma, not looking as if he was dead." Kabuto said.

"Wouldn't it be more useful to learn something to prevent the person from dying in the first place?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, that is true, but of course, you never know when you'll get there late, or fail to protect the person the first time." Kabuto said.

"Isn't there some sort of drawback to a jutsu like this?" Sakura asked.

"So many questions. Do you not trust me Sakura-san?" Kabuto asked.

"It's not that. I just want to be knowledgeable with it, that's all." Sakura said.

"Let's get started shall we?" Kabuto asked.

They walked over to a table. There were two dead fish. Kabuto formed some hand signs and put his hands over the fish and it came back to life. Sakura then formed the same signs and tried it, but the fish only came back to life for a few seconds. Kabuto smirked and Sakura tried again, this time it lived a little longer.

"Maybe you weren't ready for this.." Kabuto said.

"I am! Just.. give me some time." Sakura said.

"I'm giving you an hour. If you can't master a simple technique like this, maybe I was wrong about you." Kabuto said.

"You aren't..." Sakura said.

"Then prove me wrong. One hour." Kabuto said.

"I don't need that much time." Sakura said.

"We'll see." Kabuto said.

Kabuto opened the door and was about to close it.

"Oh Sasuke-kun. Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Kabuto asked.

Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke. Why wasn't he sleeping?

"What does it matter to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Such a sharp tongue as always." Kabuto said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Kabuto walked away and Sasuke walked into the room.

"Having trouble?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired that's all." Sakura said.

Sakura went back to concentrating on reviving her fish. Sakura performed the seals and still it only lasted only a few seconds. She tried again and again. Sasuke then grabbed her wrist.

"Relax first." Sasuke said.

"I can do it myself." Sakura said.

"Calm down first. You can't do this stressed out like this. Kabuto's gone." Sasuke said.

"I don't know how you can be so comfortable here. This place still feels so strange to me." Sakura said.

"I don't care where I am as long as I get strong enough to kill him." Sasuke said.

"Do you ever... miss Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"Now that you're all calmed down, try again." Sasuke said ignoring the question.

Sakura performed the signs and the fish came back to life completely. Sakura laughed and subconsciously hugged Sasuke. When Sakura realized what she did, she quickly let go. Sasuke hned and then walked away. After all these years, she still cared for Sasuke more than anything else. Sakura moved the fish into a bowl glass bowl and watched it swim. Kabuto came in 20 minutes later and saw Sakura watching the fish swim in the bowl.

"So I was able to do it." Sakura said.

"So you were." Kabuto said.

"Well, if that's all for today, I'm going to go rest." Sakura said.

Sakura started to walk out until Kabuto said something.

"So does Sasuke still know much you love him?" Kabuto asked.

"We're nothing more than friends. Team mates really." Sakura said.

"Well, if I were you, I'd spend as much time as possible with him. You never know when something could happen." Kabuto said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

Kabuto said nothing and closed the door shutting Sakura out. Sakura walked down the halls back to her room thinking about what he said. Was something going to happen to Sasuke? There was no way. Orochimaru made it clear that he needed Sasuke, he wouldn't just get rid of him so easily. What were they planning? Sakura was about to walk into her room, until an arm appeared out of nowhere blocking the door. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"To answer your question. No I don't miss it." Sasuke said.

"I see. Well, if that is all. Good night." Sakura said.

Sakura started to walk into her room when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She turned to his face. Sasuke leaned in and Sakura grew wide eyed.

"You have an eyelash on your cheek." Sasuke said.

Sakura brushed it off quickly and Sasuke turned and headed toward his room. Upset for tricking her, she stormed into her room. Sasuke walked into his room and laid on his bed. He could hear the soft faint sound of Sakura punching her pillow.

"Stupid. You're so stupid, Sakura." Sakura muttered.

Sakura then laid down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling thinking about what could have happened. At the same time, Sasuke smirked and slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Ahhh! So short! Sorry! :/ If I get enough reviews/favorite/story/author alerts then I will right the next chapter! I just ask two minimum all together from different people. Just two! :) So please review, favorite, etc. Thanks! ^.^


	3. The Escape

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Shh!" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean kill them and escape?" Sakura asked whispering.

"I have no reason to stay here. Orochimaru can't teach me anymore." Sasuke said.

"Then where are we going to go?" Sakura asked.

"I have a plan. Do you trust me?" Sasuke asked.

"I do." Sakura said.

"Then you go distract or kill Kabuto, whichever is fine to me, while I finish Orochimaru off." Sasuke said.

"Alright. Just don't get yourself killed." Sakura said.

"You forget who you're talking to." Sasuke said.

With that, Sasuke walked out of the room. Sakura went to do her part of the plan and left to Kabuto's medical room. Luckily, she found him getting Orochimaru's medicine.

"Kabuto-san." Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura-san." Kabuto said.

"I was wondering, that technique you taught me the other day." Sakura said.

"Yes, what about it?" Kabuto asked.

"Are there any draw backs? Sakura asked.

"None. Well, there is one." Kabuto said.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"It depletes much chakra depending on who you are reviving and can leave you vulnerable. See something like the fish that we revived, was small, so there really were no draw backs. But if you were to revive a person, well, you could pass out after completing. The stronger and more chakra the person has, the more powerful the draw back is." Kabuto said.

"I see." Sakura said.

Then within a flash, Sakura punched Kabuto through the wall. Kabuto fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kabuto asked.

"You're weak. I don't need you anymore. I've surpassed you." Sakura said.

Kabuto grabbed a syringe filled with poison and stabbed Sakura with it. Sakura felt the pain in her arm but didn't pay attention to it. Sakura concentrated her fist full of chakra and then punched him one last time _hard_ in the chest stopping his heart. Sakura checked his pulse and made sure he was dead. Sakura then checked to see what he injected her with. She quickly searched around of the antidote. She knocked down bottles of substances looking for it. Luckily, there was one left. She injected herself with it as the pain slowly went away. She sat down with her back against the wall and looked at Kabuto's dead body.

"You better have been telling the truth about that technique." Sakura said.

* * *

A sword stabbed through the door and hit Orochimaru's arm. He had never seen anything like this.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked.

The door crumbled to the floor and Sasuke was there. Sasuke walked closer as curse seal had covered half of his body.

"Orochimaru.. you're weaker than me. There's no point in giving you my body." Sasuke said.

"Big words from the leftover Uchiha." Orochimaru said.

"Hn, I was weak back then. You wanted me because you couldn't get Itachi. Isn't that right Great Sannin? Before us Uchiha came along, I guess you would be considered a genius. But now look at you, you're pathetic. Using medicine to just survive. You sicken me." Sasuke said.

Sasuke drove his sword further into him. A white snake appeared.

"So this is your true form. A scaly, white snake. Getting so obsessed with experimenting you did it to yourself. You're now just a pathetic shell of your former self." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, give me your body!" Orochimaru shouted.

Orochimaru headed straight toward and Sasuke jumped. He cut off a serpent's head and more snakes appeared. More snakes appeared and covered his body. Then all of a sudden, the snakes were destroyed.

"SASUKE!" Orochimaru shouted.

Sasuke sliced through Orochimaru and finally finished him off.

"Over already. Too easy." Sasuke said.

Sasuke then suddenly felt strange. Then Orochimaru's head rose up.

"Finally feeling the effects are we? The bodily fluids of the white snake taint the air with poison. Now you're mine!" Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru headed straight toward Sasuke once again. Sasuke found himself somewhere strange.

"What is this place?" Sasuke asked.

"This is where the ritual starts. It's already begun." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke didn't struggle as his body was being covered with snake vines. He saw the faces of Orochimaru's past bodies. He then looked at Orochimaru.

"Those eyes... Those eyes shall be mine!" Orochimaru shouted.

* * *

Sakura then decided to get up and go find Sasuke. Surely by now he would have killed him. She walked down the hall and found Sasuke standing there. The white snake was on the floor along with its blood. Sakura walked toward him.

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Which one are you?" Sakura asked.

"It's me...Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"How do I know?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke used his Sharingan showing her what happened. After it was done, Sakura nodded and they escaped the hideout.

-time skip-

Sasuke and Sakura recruited three new team mates. She knew who they were, and what they were capable of. She just couldn't understand why it had to be _her_. She overheard what she was saying to Sasuke when Suigestu and her were freeing the prisoners. If she wasn't supposed to be cold and emotionless she would have broken her face. She remembered when Suigestu said that Jugo was obviously crazy if he came to Orochimaru on his free will. That stung and she could tell Sasuke was inflicted a bit by it as well. Jugo somewhat scared her. She was worried that he'd go beserk and seriously try to kill her and maybe succeed.

"So now I think it's about time I tell the three of you what my plan is." Sasuke said.

They all stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"It's to kill Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke said.

"So that's why." Suigestu said.

"Well, are you guys in?" Sasuke asked.

They all said yes. Sakura looked at Sasuke. How far would he go to kill Itachi? Would he die just to kill him?

"From now on, we're Team Hebi. And our only goal is to find Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke said.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsunade and Jiraiya broke the news to Naruto and Ino.

"Why the hell not? Orochimaru's gone! Why aren't they coming back!" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke's so deep in his obssession with his revenge... and Sakura, we know she's too in love with him to ever betray him or leave him." Jiraiya said.

"We have to go after them! The hunt for Akatsuki's still going on right?" Naruto said.

"Yes." Tsunade said.

"Akatsuki? What do they have to do with anything?" Ino asked.

"We have to go after Uchiha Itachi!" Naruto said.

"Uchiha Itachi? As in.. Sasuke's brother Uchiha Itachi?" Ino asked.

"Yes, the person he needs to kill to fufill his revenge." Jiraiya said.

"But isn't he an S-Rank criminal? What are we going to do once we find him?" Ino asked.

"This is the only lead we have! Whatever happens.. we _have_ to find him, or else we're never going to find Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto said.

* * *

Another chapter done! ^.^ Yay! Please read and review! ^.^


	4. Feelings Out In The Open

Team Hebi traveled for days in the search for Itachi. They weren't making much progress. No one had seen any Akatsuki movement for a while. It was getting late so Sasuke decided to check into a hotel. They all got their rooms and went to bed. Sakura looked up at the ceiling and couldn't sleep. No matter what she did, she just couldn't fall asleep. She wondered how her parents were doing. How Ino and Naruto were doing. But the one thing she wondered the most, every day and night was why did Sasuke bring her along? She wasn't strong, nor talented, except in genjutsu and she was just a beginner at medical jutsus from Tsunade at the time. He could have easily knocked her out and left. Why did he take her along? She couldn't sleep so she left her room and wandered around the hotel.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was also just laying in bed not being able to sleep. What if they can't find Itachi? What if he dies before he gets the chance? Sasuke shook his head. No. No one else can kill him except him. Only he was strong enough to do that. Sasuke looked out the window in the night sky. At the same time, he saw Sakura outside.

_"What the heck is she doing?" Sasuke thought._

Sasuke ran out of his room and went outside. He followed Sakura to see where she would go. She walked for about ten minutes before stopping at a lake. She took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the water. Sasuke stood behind a tree and watched.

"Why did he bring me along to Orochimaru? I wasn't strong or anything... I was weak.. and I know that." Sakura laid down and looked up at the night sky. "Maybe there's a reason. Maybe I'll know one day."

_"Why did I bring her along? What made me trust her?" Sasuke thought._

"It's amazing how far I'll go for someone who doesn't love me back..." Sakura said.

Sasuke turned around and left Sakura with her thoughts. As he was walking back to his hotel room, questions entered his mind. Why did he bring her along? Why does she still love him after all this time? She lost everything to be with him. Would he do the same? He didn't know, back when he was a kid, family was everything to him, and now... he has only one left and was on the search to kill him. As for friends, he left them all back, but Sakura, no matter what he did, Sakura always pushed pass the wall he tried to put up between them. He walked into his room and fell asleep to his thoughts.

* * *

Sakura laid down gazing up at the stars. The sight was breathtaking and would be so romantic. It felt like years since she's last seen them. She saw them every now and then while in Orochimaru's hideout, but only for a couple seconds. She let it seep into her and relax. Sakura then walked back into her hotel room. She looked at the clock. She had been out there for 2 hours. She was amazed at how fast time went. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Sakura woke up and started to get ready to leave. She then remembered that she left the Team 7 picture back at the base. There was no way she was going to be able to go back and get it. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She made sure that nothing was being left behind and walked out the door. Sasuke was the first one out the door.

"As usual, we're the first two out huh?" Sakura asked.

"I guess so." Sasuke said.

_"Maybe I'll know one day why I brought her along."_

_"Maybe I'll know one day why he brought me along."_

"What are you two doing?" Karin asked.

"None of your business." Sakura said.

"Don't you dare thinking about taking Sasuke away from me!" Karin said.

"We're just...friends." Sakura said.

"I'm _not_ yours." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke-" Karin said.

"No Karin. I am not yours. And I never will be!" Sasuke said.

"S-Sasuke I.." Karin stuttered.

"Karin, don't be such a burden. If you continue to be like this I will just find someone else to take your place." Sasuke said.

Karin bit her lip and didn't say anything but shot a death glare at Sakura. Sakura ignored it and pointed out Jugo coming out of his room. Now, Suigetsu just needed to get his ass out of bed.

"Sakura, can you go wake up Suigestu?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure thing." Sakura said.

Sakura opened the door to Suigestu's room. Of course he wouldn't lock it. Sakura found the curtains and opened them. The sunlight entered the room and shone in Suigetsu's eyes.

"Hey Sasuke! What the hell is your prob-!"

The blanket fell to the ground and Sakura saw Suigetsu. Now normally, you would think he'd wear clothes while he slept, but no... and at that moment Sakura screamed.

"Oh my god!" Suigestsu shouted.

Sakura ran towards the door but bumped into Sasuke as he ran inside. Sakura fell down to the floor with her cheeks red. Sasuke looked at Sakura and then at Suigetsu. Suigetsu was covering himself with his blanket.

"Sakura, wait outside." Sasuke said.

Sakura waited outside with Karin and Jugo. Sakura closed her eyes trying to get rid of the image. She heard Sasuke and Suigetsu through the door. There were some crashes and shouting. After a couple minutes, Sasuke and Suigetsu walked out, fully dressed now. Sakura tried to avoid Suigestu's looks. They traveled some more until they decided to stop for lunch. Jugo was to gather food, Suigestu was to refill the canteens, Sasuke was to gather firewood, and Sakura and Karin were to cook the food once Jugo came back. Suigetsu came back with all the canteens and tossed Sakura and Karin's to them.

"Hey Sakura, can we talk?" Suigetsu asked.

"Uhh, sure." Sakura said.

Sakura got up from the table and followed Suigetsu. Sasuke came back and saw them leaving. Sasuke knelt down and started the fire.

"Where did they go off to?" Sasuke asked.

"Suigetsu wanted to talk to her..." Karin said.

Sasuke looked off toward the direction and got up and started to walk into the woods. Karin got up and quickly got in front of Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I want you." Karin said.

Karin pulled down the zipper of her shirt revealing her bra and took off her shirt. She pushed Sasuke to a tree and was about to kiss him, but before he could push her off, he heard something drop to the floor. Karin and Sasuke turned to look over in the direction the sound came from. Sakura and Suigetsu had seen them. The canteen Sakura was holding was the object that fell and all the water had come out. Without thinking, Sakura ran back into the woods holding back her tears. Sasuke pushed Karin off and ran toward her. Karin grabbed her shirt and quickly put it back on.

"Look what you've done. You've managed to not only make Sasuke angry, but Sakura sad." Suigetsu said.

"What does she care? She said they were only friends." Karin said.

"But she never said she never loved him." Suigetsu said.

"What are you getting at?" Karin asked.

"Think about it. Sasuke and Sakura knew each other since they were kids, and then they were put in a team together, and for years they were training together at Orochimaru. Do you really think that after all this time, Sakura doesn't have feelings for Sasuke, even after seeing her run away like that? And better yet, you think Sasuke doesn't feel something under his cold hearted exterior, at least a little bit for Sakura?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sasuke will be mine." Karin said.

Sakura stopped at a tree and leaned against it. She couldn't forget the scene she had just witnessed. She pushed back her tears. She remembered the day she first saw Sasuke, and when she and he became team mates, and then how he let her come with him, she thought maybe just maybe, he did have some sort of feelings for her, but no...

"I guess he actually liked Karin... not me. I guess being a jerk to her was just an act..." Sakura said.

"Sakura.." Sasuke said.

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke. She blinked and wondered why he came.

"Why aren't you with Karin?" Sakura asked trying to sound unemotional.

"It's not what you think." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean? I know what I saw." Sakura said.

"_She_ came onto _me_." Sasuke said.

"She...did? But why are you telling me this? Why does it have anything to do with me?" Sakura asked.

"Because I know." Sasuke said.

"Know what?" Sakura asked.

"I heard you last night. I know how you feel." Sasuke said.

"You...what?" Sakura asked.

By now, Sakura had turned bright red in her cheeks. If he heard her last night, the he heard the last thing she said? About her loving him?

"I heard you say that you love me." Sasuke said.

"W-What? Y-You must have heard w-wrong. I did not say that." Sakura said.

"Then what did you say?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I don't know. But it definently wasn't that." Sakura said.

"So you don't love me anymore?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's say I do. That doesn't mean anything's going to happen." Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He looked at her trying to figure what to say. Why was it so hard to she was right? For some reason, he couldn't say it.

"Right Sasuke-kun? I'm right... aren't I?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah... you're right." Sasuke said.

Sakura plastered on a small smile, just like that night when she asked if he's always hated her. That can't be all true now. Even if he didn't love her, he didn't hate her. Sasuke felt as if something had just disappeared. Something he had all along but didn't know it. Sasuke and Sakura walked back to camp and everyone started to eat. It was completely silent. Jugo who had missed the scene didn't understand why it was quiet, but since he was quiet himself he didn't mind. They started to travel once again. Sakura hung out in the back of the group and watched Sasuke lead the group. Maybe this was her destiny, to be close enough to watch each other's backs, but not close enough to be break the small barrier left between them.

* * *

"How do you plan on finding Itachi?" Ino asked.

"We'll bring him to us.." Naruto said.

"How so?" Ino asked.

"By me." Naruto said.

"By you?" Ino asked.

"Don't be foolish Naruto! If Akatsuki gets a hold of you, you are as good as dead!" Tsunade said.

Naruto pulled out Sasuke's headband. It had a slash and Naruto remembered their fight. The fight where he lost both of his best friends. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other. They knew Naruto was never going to give up.

"You forget who you're talking to Tsunade-baachan. It'll be me taking your place as the 6th Hokage after I defeat Akatsuki." Naruto said.

"Fine. You have three months. _Only_ three months to bring Sasuke and Sakura back. If you can't, I'm sorry but they will have to be criminals. As much as I don't want to, I have to." Tsunade said.

"That's more than enough time." Naruto said.

"Assemble your team and leave right away. You don't want to waste time." Tsunade said.

Naruto and Ino nodded and then ran out the Hookage's office. Ino and Naruto split up to find team mates. After gathering them up, they met at the Konoha entrance. Ino gathered Shikamaru and Chouji, while Naruto found Hinata and Neji.

"Three months? You think we can find them?" Chouji asked.

"We have to... or else.." Ino said.

"Or else what?" Shikamaru asked.

"They'll become criminals and not missing nin! That can't happen!" Naruto said.

"Let's say we do find them. Who's to say they'll come back?" Neji asked.

"I'll force them back!" Naruto said.

"And what if the punishment will end up in death anyways? I'm pretty sure Sakura and Sasuke already gave Orochimaru secrets of Konoha." Neji said.

"Neji-kun! You shouldn't be so negative." Hinata said.

"Am I wrong? You know the rules are strict. Wouldn't it be better if they just stayed away and alive?" Neji asked.

"Well, I'm going to take that chance. I'm sick of being a two man team! I want my team mates back! This time for sure... it will happen!" Naruto said.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Shikamaru asked.

"We have to bring Akatsuki to us." Naruto said.

"That's right! What did you mean by that earlier?" Ino asked.

"Because right now, Akatsuki is collecting the tailed demons, and we have one right here." Naruto said as he pointed to himself.

"Y-You? You mean... you have a tailed beast inside you?" Shikamaru asked.

Everyone looked at Naruto with shocked expressions. No way, Naruto had that much power inside him this whole time?

"Yeah.." Naruto said.

"How long have you known?" Neji asked.

"For a couple years now, but that's beside the point. If we can lure Itachi out to me, Sasuke and Sakura will find us." Naruto said.

"How many are there?" Chouji asked.

"Nine, I heard they have seven out of the nine right now. They're either saving me for last or planning to come after me next, either way, we have to make sure they come after me, and that they send Itachi to do it." Naruto said.

"Are you sure about this?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's the only option we have right now." Naruto said.

Naruto put his hand out. They all looked at each other and then Naruto. One by one, they put their hand on top of each other's. They quickly entered the forest to lure Akatsuki out to them.

_"This better work. Or else, we'll have to go looking for them, and who knows how long that could take." _Naruto thought.

* * *

"Can we stop yet? Man I'm so tired." Suigetsu said.

"Sasuke. Maybe we better stop and set up camp, it's getting late." Sakura said.

"Alright. We'll stop and set up camp for now. But as soon as the sun starts to rise, we're moving again." Sasuke said.

"Got it." everyone said.

They all set up tent. Boys in one side and girls on the other. Sakura laid in her sleeping bag. She couldn't sleep again and took a walk into the woods. Sasuke had started to wake up as Sakura was getting out of her sleeping bag. He got out of his and followed her. Sakura stopped in the middle of the forest and took out a kunai. Sasuke quickly transported behind her as she threw the kunai toward the tree he was at.

"Sakura... it's just me." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke what are you?-"

"Shh.." Sasuke said.

He backed her against the tree and kissed her. Sakura was first shocked, but then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as he put his hands on her waist.

* * *

Chapter done! :D Because it was so late I made it really long! Almost 3000 words! Woot record! I know the whole SasuSaku thing was really early... but, come on, they've been stuck to each other for like 3-4 years now! So please don't criticize me for the earliness! D: LOL. Review and favorite quick enough and the next chapter will be soon! ^.^


	5. No Luck

The next morning, Sakura was up making food for everyone before they had to leave again. She couldn't help but smile the whole time. Suigetsu took note and pointed it out.

"Why are you so happy?" Suigetsu asked.

"What? I can't be happy?" Sakura asked.

"I've hardly ever seen you smile...Something happened between you and Sasuke didn't it?" Suigetsu asked.

"What? Of course not! It's better to be happy than be a downer isn't it?" Sakura lied.

"Really? Then what's that red mark on your neck? A hickey?" Suigetsu asked.

Suigetsu pointed at red mark and Sakura quickly covered it up with her hand. By this time, Karin was furious and needed to check for herself. She grabbed Sakura's hand and moved it to see the red mark. And there it was, in plain daylight, a hickey. Sakura was red in the cheeks and tried to make up an excuse.

"I just slept wrong I guess, it's _not_ a hickey." Sakura said.

"What about a hickey?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke had come back from refilling his canteen. Sakura put her free hand over her neck and blushed. Sakura went back to cooking the food.

"Sakura has a hickey on her neck." Suigetsu said.

"It must be from some guy she decided to fool around with last night." Karin said.

Sakura turned her head and glared at Karin. As Sakura was about to throw a tomato at Karin until Sasuke said something.

"It was me." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke wide eyed. Karin looked as if she was slapped in the face. Karin grabbed Sakura's shirt.

"What did you do to him? Did you drug him or something?" Karin asked.

Sakura pushed Karin off and fixed her shirt.

"I didn't do a_nything_ like you when you tried to seduce him." Sakura said.

"Stop it Karin." Sasuke said.

"I knew you two had something going on between you two. So what, you're gonna be a couple and be all lovey dovey crap now?" Suigetsu asked.

"You know, you remind me of someone I know." Sakura said.

"Who's that?" Suigetsu asked.

"A very annoying blonde kid..." Sakura said.

"I should meet this kid." Suigetsu said.

"I doubt you'll be meeting him anytime soon." Sakura said.

"Never mind about that, you two didn't answer my question." Suigetsu said.

"We're leaving. _Now_." Sasuke said.

They all packed up and went in search for more clues on Akatsuki movement. They visited the first town they came in contact with. They split up and looked around for clues. Sakura found herself at a accessory shop. She found a fan decorated with cherry blossoms.

"What a sign..." Sakura said.

"Do you like the fan?" the owner asked.

"Yes, it's very pretty." Sakura said.

"Would you like to buy it?" the owner asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have money at the moment...umm by any chance do you know anything about men in black cloaks with red clouds on them?" Sakura asked.

"No I'm sorry." the owner said.

"Thank you anyways." Sakura said.

Sakura left the shop and after an hour, they met at the designated place.

"I found nothing." Suigetsu said.

"Same." Sakura said.

"Let's go to the next town." Sasuke said.

They quickly left and went into the next town. After searching some more, they stopped in front of Okoshi Inn.

"A bath! Let's go in there, it feels as if it's been weeks without a real bath." Suigetsu said.

_"This is my chance to make Sasuke mine." Karin thought._

"Yes, we should go Sasuke-kun!" Karin said.

"We're here anyways." Sakura said.

"Fine, we'll go." Sasuke said.

They went inside and got led to their rooms. Karin was the first one done changing in the girls room and ran into the boys' bath.

"This should be fine." Karin said.

"What should be okay?" Sasuke asked.

Karin took off her glasses and tried to flirt with Sasuke.

"If you want, I can wash your back for you." Karin said.

"Forget it." Sasuke said.

"Aww, don't be like that." Karin said.

"Well, well, well, you're trying again to seduce Sasuke aren't you?" Sakura asked.

Sakura was standing in the door way with a towel wrapped around her showing off her curves. There were guys staring at her standing the door way. Karin growled at Sakura.

"Damn she's hot!" a guy said.

"Take off your towel!" another said.

Sakura closed the door on them and walked toward Sasuke and Karin.

"How many times does Sasuke have to tell you he doesn't like you?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't you just leave us alone? Besides, didn't you say you were just friends?" Karin asked.

"What are you two doing here? And what's with all those guys out there?" Suigetsu asked.

"I was wondering where Karin went off, but of course I guessed right." Sakura said.

"Hmm, I never knew you had such a body Sakura." Suigetsu said.

"It's not like I was planning to stand here in a towel." Sakura said.

"Karin, you should leave. Sakura, you can stay." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke's eye twitched and Sakura laughed. Karin glared at Sakura.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sakura said.

"Just leave the two of us alone." Karin said.

"Whatever, I'm going back to the girls' bath. But, if I'm right, you should be leaving here within thirty seconds after I leave." Sakura said.

Sakura turned around and opened the door. The guys were whistling as Sakura walked off to the girls' bath. Karin turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"Now, Sasuke..." Karin said.

"Go." Sasuke said.

"What?" Karin asked.

"Go back to your bath." Sasuke said.

"But, Sasuke..." Karin said.

"Go now, before I lose my temper." Sasuke said.

Karin left and headed back toward the girls' bath. She found Sakura already inside. Karin went in and Sakura opened her eyes to see Karin. She then looked over at the clock.

"Thirty seconds on the dot." Sakura said.

Karin didn't say anything and closed her eyes. After an hour, everyone got out and dressed. They started to travel once again. It seemed as if nothing had happened at all since they became a team. Sakura wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. Sasuke never said he liked her, but he never said he didn't either. She shook her head. It was not the time to be thinking about these things. They were going to find Itachi, and then Sasuke will kill him, and then who knows what will happen after, but she pushed those thoughts aside for now.

* * *

Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Hinata had been following Pakkun. Earlier, Kakashi caught up to them and gave them Pakkun to see if he can find traces of Sasuke and Sakura.

_-flashback-_

_"Naruto!" Kakashi called._

_"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said._

_"Take Pakkun with you." Kakashi said._

_Kakashi performed seals and Pakkun appeared._

_"Help them find Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto, bring them back." Kakashi said._

_"I will." Naruto said._

_-flashback ends-_

Pakkun had a faint scent and they were racing toward the scent.

"We're not too far away! About 25 miles. Hurry it up you guys!" Pakkun said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto sped up passing through them with the rest of the lagging behind.

_"I'm almost there... Sasuke... Sakura... please come back with us." Naruto thought._

* * *

Karin stopped all of a sudden. The rest of them took notice and looked back at her.

"What is it Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"There are people heading this way. They're 25 miles away, if we don't act quick, they'll be here in five minutes!" Karin said.

"There's only two options they can be following us. They're either following us by Sasuke's scent, or Sakura's." Sasuke said.

"You know who they are?" Karin asked.

"I have a feeling I know who it is." Sasuke said.

"No way, he still hasn't given up?" Sakura asked.

"I guess not." Sasuke said.

"Who are they Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Our old team mate and probably the people we knew since the academy days. Now, since we can't be too sure how they're following us, two of us needs to take our cloaks and spread them out as far as possible." Sasuke said.

"Maybe you may meet our blonde friend sooner than I thought." Sakura said.

"Haha, no way. Maybe I should go say hello." Suigetsu said.

"I can do it. I'll get them spread out enough far enough." Jugo said.

Sasuke and Sakura handed him their cloaks. Birds appeared and took them away. They then started to move forward again.

* * *

"The scent has gone off in different directions!" Pakkun said.

"They must have noticed us and came up with a plan to fool us." Shikamaru said.

"How could they have-" Ino said.

"No idea, but my guess is that they have a tracker with them." Shikamaru said.

"What are we going to do? I'm the only one able to sense him, and your radios won't go very far." Pakkun said.

"This is where I come in handy." Naruto said.

Naruto performed Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. His thousands of clones went off in different directions.

* * *

"There's a lot more chakra signals! Thousands more!" Karin said.

"Naruto's kage bunshins." Sakura said.

"There's a town up ahead, we ditch these clothes and get new ones and go on the move again. That should stall them enough for us to get away." Sasuke said.

"Well, seems like you guys are still very popular back in Konoha." Suigetsu said.

"Popular?" Sakura laughed. "The only popular one here was Sasuke-kun."

"Really now?" Suigetsu asked.

"Of course, all the girls loved him." Sakura said.

"Even you?" Suigetsu asked.

"Why do you keep making it seem like there's something between me and Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Avoiding the question again." Suigetsu said.

"What do you want me to say? I like him?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, so she admits it." Suigetsu said.

Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke. He was leading them and seemed not to pay attention to what they were saying, but he was really listening to every word. Karin tensed with each word.

"Stop talking about it will you?" Karin shouted.

"Sakura, whatever is going on between you and Sasuke, you guys should keep it up." Suigetsu said.

Karin threw a kunai toward Suigetsu and he dodged. Jugo just ignored it and just focused on running. Sakura kept running but then was blocked by Karin.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Tell me now, do you like Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"That is none of your business." Sakura said.

"Just let it out in the open. I'm sick of Suigetsu talking about it, so let's get it over with. Just say that you don't like him." Karin said.

"I like him." Sakura said.

"That's right, you like- wait what?" Karin asked.

"I like Sasuke-kun. What, did you really think I just liked him as a friend? I had a crush on him when I was ten, then I was put in a team with him two years later, and then a year later, I came to Orochimaru with him and trained there together for three years. You can't possibly believe that after all that time, one of us wouldn't develop real feelings?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke and Jugo stopped and looked back at Sakura. Karin went wide-eyed and looked at Sakura and then to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't looked surpised at all.

_"No way, he knows?" Karin thought._

"Now just leave me alone. If Sasuke likes you, he'll choose you, but from what I've seen. I don't think so." Sakura said.

"So you think he'll choose you?" Karin asked.

"No, I just think that he won't choose you." Sakura said.

"Stop this stupid discussion and let's get moving." Sasuke said.

Sakura pushed past Karin and started moving again.

"See, Sakura does like Sasuke, and I bet you Sasuke is starting to like her too." Suigetsu said.

Suigetsu ran farther leaving Karin behind. Karin made her hands into fists.

"I'll be the one to get Sasuke's heart." Karin said.

They quickly found the town and bought the first clothes they saw. Sasuke was wearing a black shirt and white shorts, and Sakura was in a pink off the shoulder top, and a blue skirt. They discarded their clothes in random places throughout the town and then left.

* * *

"Did they find anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"They found their clothes discarded in different places in a town nearby." Naruto said.

"How are we going to find them? They could be long gone by now!" Ino said.

"We still have a long time. Three months. Naruto, you said it yourself. Find Itachi. We'll work on that, and then finding Sasuke and Sakura." Shikamaru said.

"W-We'll find th-them Naruto." Hinata said.

_"Stop running away..." Naruto thought.

* * *

_End of chapter! 2,469 words! :D woot woot! Now because I got a lot of replies from the last chapter, I'll make another one right now! ^.^ I don't know how long it will take me to write it since I have to keep thinking of what I want to happen.. but it should be up today! ^.^


	6. It Feels Like Going Around In Circles

Team Hebi had finally lost trace of Naruto and the others. Karin glared at Sakura as Sakura was running next to Sasuke. The shirt Sakura was wearing ticked Karin off. They decided to set up camp. They built a fire and was now waiting for the food to finish cooking.

_"She purposefully bought that shirt to seduce my Sasuke-kun!" Karin thought._

"Sakura really knows how to show off her body." Suigetsu said.

"Shut. Up." Karin said.

"Awww, jealous are we? I guess you would be, after all, Sasuke pretty much made out with Sakura, and yet he rejected you." Suigetsu said.

"I said... shut..UP!" Karin said.

Karin threw a punch toward Suigetsu but he dodged. Suigetsu smirked and walked off into the forest to fill everyone's canteens with water. Karin curled her hands into fists. She slammed them onto the table.

"What's with you?" Sakura asked.

"I could ask the same to you. You said that you guys were just friends! Then you seduce him and flirt with him!" Karin accused.

"We are just friends. Or were, I don't know. Who's to say Sasuke likes me? Who's to say he just didn't kiss me? I didn't seduce him. I just don't obssess about him like you do." Sakura said.

"And yet you didn't deny that you tried to flirt with him." Karin said.

"Because I did. Why did you think I picked out this shirt?" Sakura asked.

Karin threw a punch toward Sakura and she dodged it. Sakura charged up her first and was about to punch Karin.

"Stop fighting now!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun..." Karin said.

Sakura walked into her tent leaving Sasuke to punish Karin. Soon after, Sasuke walked into the tent.

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Where's the others?" Sakura asked.

"Karin's gone to cool off. Suigetsu still isn't back and Jugo is still gathering food and firewood. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Tell me, do you love me?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I don't know if-"

Sakura kissed him and then pulled back and looked at him. Sasuke pulled her close to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him. He licked her lips wanting an opening. Sakura opened her mouth as their tongues wrestled. Sasuke moved his lips to her neck as she slightly moaned. He moved his lips back to hers as their tongues wrestled again. They pulled back for some breath.

"I do Sakura." Sasuke said.

"I know." Sakura whispered.

She put her head on his shoulder and smiled. Nothing could ruin her day. Sasuke and Sakura were now an item, a couple. Even if Sasuke wasn't going to show it, she knew deep down, there was the kind, sweet boy she fell in love with when they were ten. Traces of him were still there when it was just them together.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Where are you guys?" Suigetsu called.

"What should we do? They'll be suspicious if we come out of the tent together." Sakura said.

"Doesn't matter. Let them think what they want." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Just come on." Sasuke said.

They climbed out of the tent. Karin dropped the canteen she was drinking from, and Suigetsu grinned from ear to ear.

"Now what were you two doing in a tent together?" Suigetsu asked.

"We were talking." Sasuke said.

"And does talking wrinkle clothes?" Suigetsu asked.

_"How the hell does he spot these things?" Sakura thought._

"What did you do to Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Sakura said.

"You bitch!" Karin said.

"I'd watch that mouth if I were you. It might just get you killed." Sakura threatened.

They sat down to eat, as looks were exchanged at the table. Karin glaring at Sakura, and Suigetsu imagining perverted thoughts of what could have happened in the tent. After eating, everyone washed up and went into their tents. Sakura climbed into her sleeping bag. It started to rain outside and the calming sound helped Sakura fall asleep so quickly. Karin was still up thinking about how Sakura "stole" away Sasuke from her. She was never going to give up. Not after all that's happened. For them to meet again, it was meant to be. Only one obstacle stood in the way. Sakura. Somehow, she had make Sasuke hate her.

* * *

"Naruto we have to stop for now. It's getting late and we have no way of moving around if we have to split up." Shikamaru said.

"But they could be close!" Naruto said.

"The scents are going to be long gone now from the rain. I'm not much help anymore." Pakkun said.

"You can go now Pakkun. Thanks for your help." Shikamaru said.

"No problem, I hope you find those kids." Pakkun said.

Pakkun disappeared leaving them standing in the rain. Naruto pounded his fist against a tree. So close, they were so close. He could feel it. It was as if Sasuke and Sakura were right next to them. Team 7 will never be the same until he brings them back. They're a missing nin now, but soon they may become criminals. Tsunade will keep trying to make sure that doesn't happen, but if the village elders were to rule her out, then it might just happen. If they become criminals, they'll have to kill them. No, he wasn't going to let them die. Friends don't let friends die.

"Come on Naruto. We will find them." Ino said.

"Y-Yes. A-And then they'll b-be back in Team 7 again." Hinata said.

"Come on Naruto. We really can't move in this situation, it seems like it might worse, we have to stop and set up shelter from the rain." Chouji said.

"Alright.. fine." Naruto said.

They took cover from the rain and created a small fire to keep them all warm. No matter what Naruto did, he couldn't sleep. How much longer did he have to wait to see his friends again. How much longer? Wasn't three years enough?

_"Sasuke. Sakura-chan. You guys are okay right? I hope you guys are alright." Naruto thought._

* * *

_"Hello Sakura." a voice said._

_"Who are you?" Sakura asked._

_"The person you are looking for." the voice said._

_"The person... I'm looking for?" Sakura asked._

_A figure stepped out of the shadow and Sakura froze as he saw his face. It was Uchiha Itachi! Something about him made her shudder. The man who killed off his clan without any hint of remorse. He walked closer to her._

_"What do you want?" Sakura asked._

_"I wonder what would happen if I killed you. Would my little brother have more hatred? With you around, he still seems to lack hatred." Itachi said._

_Sakura took a step back. There was no way she could defeat him. Sakura threw kunais and shurikens at him to at least distract him and she started to run, but he quickly appeared in front of her. He looked at her as his eyes shifted from black to Mangekyou Sharingan. Sakura was suddenly in an illusion. Shurikens and kunais flew toward her scratching her and tearings parts of her clothes. _

_"Stop!"_

"Stop!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke ran into Sakura's tent. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo came out to see what was going on. Sakura's pupils had grown small and she was shaking like crazy.

"What happened to her?" Suigetsu asked.

"Genjutsu." Karin said.

"Sakura's skilled in genjutsu, she wouldn't fall for something like that." Sasuke said.

"It definently is, it's a genjutsu more powerful than she can handle." Karin said.

"Who could-" Sasuke started.

"U-Uchiha Itachi.." Sakura gasped.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

He looked at Sakura. Itachi did that to her? How is that possible? Does that mean he's close? Sasuke left the tent and ran into the forest. Sakura stared blankly at herself trying to get a grip. Sasuke kept searching around for a sign of Itachi.

"Sasuke." a voice said.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke said.

Itachi came out from the shadow of a tree. Sasuke's Sharingan turned on.

"You are in one of my genjutsus. I won't hurt you. I am merely here to talk to you." Itachi said.

"Fight me face to face!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to warn you." Itahi said.

"Warn me about what? The only person who should be warned is you! I _will_ kill you!" Sasuke said.

"You're relationship with Sakura, is preventing you from gaining enough hatred. Remember, the next time we fight, you should have eyes like mine. And to get eyes like this, you have to kill someone close to you. Only then can you defeat me. I will see you when you have the Mangekyou like me." Itachi said.

Itachi disappeared.

"Come back! I'm not done yet!" Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke punched a tree leaving a dent. He then ran back to Sakura. Sakura had stopped shaking by now and calmed down. Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin were waiting outside the tent for Sasuke.

"What should we do now Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"We find him as quick as possible. Next time he shows a sign to me, I _will_ kill him. We're leaving now. Get your stuff ready." Sasuke said.

Team Hebi packed everything they needed and abandoned the camp after burning all evidence of their stay. Sakura acted as if her interaction with Itachi never happened. She needed to stay calm and be useful. She can't be useful when she's a nervous wreck. She knew what she was getting into when she decided to ask Sasuke to bring her along.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Karin asked.

"If I did don't you think I would have gone there already?" Sasuke asked.

"You're right.. sorry.." Karin said.

"What about your friends?" Suigetsu asked.

"If I know Naruto as well as I did back then, he's probably still asleep and they're trying to wake him up now." Sakura said.

* * *

"Oi! Naruto! Wake up!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Five more minutes..." Naruto said.

"In five more minutes, we may be farther away from them!" Shikamaru said.

"They're probably still asleep. Sasuke likes his sleep. This is even too early for him. The sun's not even up yet." Naruto said.

"Neji and Hinata found traces of ashes. Now who do we know that can use fire jutsus." Shikamaru said.

"What?" Naruto shouted.

He quickly got up. He started running to find where Hinata and Neji were. He arrived at the camp site and sure enough little bits of ashes were still left. By the looks of it, it seems like they left less than two hours ago.

"Let's split up! We're bound to find them that way!" Naruto said.

"If you find them, light a smoke bomb." Shikamaru said.

They split up and ran in different directions. Shikamaru and Ino went North, Neji went South, and Hinata and Naruto went West. Team Hebi had actually went West. Without knowing, they passed their camp site. Team Hebi was headed toward Suna. They had no idea what they were going to find there but it was worth a try. Sasuke and Sakura transformed into different people since people of Suna may know about Sasuke and Sakura's disappearance, err leaving really. Sasuke appeared to have short brown hair and blue eyes, as Sakura had long brown hair and black eyes. They walked into Suna and started to look for clues.

"Hello, can I help you?" Temari asked.

"Temari!" Sakura said.

"Do I know you?" Temari asked.

"Oh no, but I've heard so much about you and you brother!" Sakura said.

"Oh I see, but is there anything I can help you with?" Temari asked.

"Do you happen to know anything about men in strange black cloaks with red clouds?" Sakura asked.

"Akatsuki? What do you want with Akatsuki?" Temari asked.

"Akatsuki? That's what they're called? Well, they killed my brother, I'm not sure why, but I'm determined to make sure they die." Sakura said.

_"This is just too easy." Sakura thought._

"I'm sorry for your loss. But as of now we don't have much information. Their recent attack was to be seen in the Land of Lightning." Temari said.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

"Wait I didn't catch your name." Temari said.

"Sa- It's Sayuri." Sakura said.

"Okay Sayuri." Temari said.

Sakura quickly left in search for Sasuke. Luckily, Sasuke was heading out of the shop Sakura was running by. Sakura slowed down and grabbed his arm and came to a stop. Sasuke looked at her.

"I..I..." Sakura panted.

"You what?" Sasuke asked.

"I.. found news... on some... Aka...tsuki... whereabouts." Sakura said.

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"In the Land of Lightning!" Sakura said.

"Land of lightning? What would they be doing there?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot." Sakura said.

"Alright. Let's go find the others and head that way." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Sakura found them as they headed toward the Land of Lightning. They came into the town and started asking around. Everyone said that they had left actually a week ago as opposed to a few days ago. They walked around town to find more information.

"What is up with this? It's like they're always two steps ahead of us." Suigetsu said.

"No one said finding Akatsuki would be easy." Sakura said.

"Stop complaining Suigetsu! Complaining and pissing other people are the only things you're good at." Karin said.

"Shut up Karin! You're just mad that Sasuke doesn't like you." Suigetsu said.

"Suigetsu, enough with this." Sasuke said.

"We should get moving." Jugo said."

"Let's go." Sasuke said.

They all left quickly in search for more information again. Little by little, they were getting closer. Even if it didn't feel like it, they definently were closer.

* * *

"Temari!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, Naruto. What are you guys doing here?" Temari asked.

"We're looking for Sasuke and Sakura! Have you seen them?" Ino asked.

"No, sorry." Temari said.

"Why would they be here?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara! They should've have headed this way. We were tracking them but it rained and we lost them." Naruto said.

"You know, I met this girl earlier. I-It might have been Sakura. But then again, maybe I'm just overthinking it." Temari said.

"When? Where?" Ino asked.

"There was this girl, but she had long brown hair and black eyes. She stuttered on her name. She said Sa-Sayuri. Like she forgot her name. I thought it was weird but didn't think much of it." Temari said.

"What did she say?" Neji asked.

"She was looking for information on Akatsuki, but didn't seem to actually know that that was the name." Temari said.

"What did you say?" Hinata asked.

"I told her that last I heard their movements were at the Land of Lightning." Temari said.

"Lightning? We should head there right now." Neji said.

"Come on, let's go." Shikamaru said.

"Hope you guys kick their asses and bring them back!" Temari said.

"We will!" Naruto said.

They left in hurry toward the Land of Lightning. They sped through trees jumping on tree limbs to the next.

"Why is it so damn hard to find them?" Naruto asked.

"Everything will work out in the end. It has to." Ino said.

"I-I'm s-sure it w-will." Hinata said.

"Let's not talk about it and keep running." Shikamaru said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto said.

* * *

And end of chapter! :D Good? Bad? Either way REVIEW! But please let it be good :) hahaha


	7. Meeting Up and Secrets

Konoha ninjas were running toward Lightning Country and at the same time Team Hebi was leaving. Both teams came to a stop when they saw each other. Naruto and Ino were shocked but then started to smile.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted.

"Those are your friends?" Suigetsu asked.

"Naruto. It's been a while." Sasuke said.

"We're here to take you guys back Sakura!" Ino said.

_"Yes take her with you guys! Then I can have Sasuke all to myself." Karin thought._

"I have no interest in going back to Konoha." Sakura said.

"What are you talking about? Konoha is your home! Where your family and friends are!" Ino said.

"This is something I have to do." Sakura said.

"If you guys don't come back, you won't be classified as missing nin, but criminals. You guys wouldn't be able to come back after your revenge if you wanted to." Shikamaru said.

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as I get my revenge, nothing else matters." Sasuke said.

"What about you Sakura? You still have your parents. Do you even know how they've been this years?" Neji asked.

Sakura flinched at the mention of her parents. She missed them so much. Everyday she wanted to sneak back into Konoha and check up on her parents. She didn't even formally say good bye.

"Why are you bring them into this? This is about me and my decision." Sakura said.

"You're right. Why did you leave Sakura? Because you wanted to be with Sasuke? You're so selfish." Neji said.

"Maybe I am, what does it matter to you. Besides, I'm stronger than I ever would have been if I stayed in Konoha. I bet I could kick your ass within five minutes." Sakura said.

"What?" Neji shouted.

"Calm down Neji. She's just trying to get under your skin." Shikamaru said.

"Stop it Sakura! This isn't you!" Ino said.

"And you know me?" Sakura asked.

"We're best friends. Of course I do." Ino said.

"No, you know the old me." Sakura said.

"If you want to bring us back, you're going to have to beat us first." Sasuke said.

"I'll really kick your ass this time!" Naruto said.

Sasuke took out his sword and pointed it toward Naruto. Naruto summoned clones and charged straight at Sasuke. Sakura fought against Ino, Karin against Hinata, Suigetsu against Shikamaru and Choji, and Jugo against Neji. Trees were covered in shurikens and kunais within seconds. Jugo had started going beserk and Neji was having to dodge every second, but landed a few punches and kicks. Suigetsu was moving around to dodge Choji but then suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell? Why can't I move?" Suigetsu asked.

"Kagemane no Jutsu complete." Shikamaru said.

"Crap. He got caught." Sakura said.

Ino threw a kunai and it slightly grazed Sakura in the stomach. Sakura turned back to Ino and threw a punch toward her. Ino dodged and kicked Sakura in the side. Sakura then threw kunais and shurikens, Ino dodged some of them but some hit her.

"Sasuke, neither of us can win. You and I both know, if we were to fight till the end, both of us would die." Naruto said.

"No. You're wrong. I _will_ win and if anyone's dying, it will be you." Sasuke said.

_"We have no time for this. We have to finish this off quick." Sakura thought._

Sakura punched the ground leaving a huge crack in the ground. Shikamaru let Suigetsu go as he jumped. The hole now existed between Team Hebi and Konoha. Sasuke used Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu causing the trees to go on fire and make a huge fire wall between them. Team Hebi used this distraction to escape.

"God damn it!" Naruto shouted.

"We can't split up when facing Sasuke and Sakura. We need to attack them together." Shikamaru said.

"I agree, but the one with the orange hair is pretty dangerous too. If we can also contain him in the beginning I think the other two would be easier." Neji said.

"The girl doesn't seem like the fighting type." Hinata said.

"We need to form a plan so next time they don't get away. If we split up, we don't have a chance." Neji said.

"Alright then, Naruto you will.."

* * *

Team Hebi slowed down once Karin felt that their chakra traces were gone.

"So I'm going to guess that Naruto was the one I remind you of." Suigetsu said.

"Yeah, that's him." Sakura said.

"But I'm better looking don't you think?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sure, you can believe that." Sakura said.

"I'm hurt." Suigetsu said.

"Haha, well, I'm not going to choose something like that. That's so awkward." Sakura said.

"Ah, but you would choose Sasuke over somebody everytime." Suigetsu said.

"See that's different." Sakura said.

"Why? Because you _love_ him?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because he is, there's no contest." Sakura said.

Karin growled and Suigetsu laughed. Sakura took one look at Sasuke. He didn't look back nor did it look like he was paying any attention. All Sasuke ever wanted was his revenge, but then what? What was next? What if it turns out to be a neverending cycle? What if something happens after he gets his revenge?

_"I'm thinking too much..." Sakura thought._

"There's a town nearby. We should go stock up on supplies." Sasuke said.

"Good idea." Sakura said.

"Finally, we get to rest." Suigetsu said.

"We've barely been running, how are you already tired?" Karin asked.

"Let's see you carry this big sword around." Suigetsu said.

"Did you know Zabuza well?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you know him?" Suigetsu asked.

"You could say that." Sakura said.

"Well, he was part of this pact made in Kirigakure called the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist. Now I'm collecting all their swords." Suigetsu said.

"That explains it, but why? Is there something special about them?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I didn't get in, and now I resent them for that, and besides they're all dead now, except one. What do they need their swords for?" Suigetsu asked.

"I see." Sakura asked.

"So Sakura, have you actually met Itachi before?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't think so... not that I remember anyways... why do you ask?" Sakura said.

"Just curious. Trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together." Suigetsu said.

"What puzzle?" Sakura asked.

"Of the complicated relationship you guys have. What exactly made you go to Orochimaru anyways? There must have been a reason right? Everyone knows Sasuke's reason, but what about you?" Suigetsu asked.

"Honestly, I don't know myself. The only thought I had back then was I don't want Sasuke to leave. Maybe I should've screamed and had people come and stop him. But I knew that if I did that Saske would probably hate me forever, and my only other option was to go with him. And so here I am today." Sakura said.

"Interesting. So basically what you're saying is that Sasuke could have knocked you out and left you but he didn't. He took you along." Suigetsu said.

"Yeah I guess that pretty much is it." Sakura said. "So anything ever happen between you too?" Suigetsu asked.

"Why are you so interested in our relationship?" Sakura asked.

"Because nobody else completely understands why Sasuke Uchiha brought along a girl with him." Suigetsu explained.

"Well nobody else needs to know but Sasuke, I guess." Sakura said.

"Sakura, you've changed a bit in this past few days. I mean you actually laugh and talk. I thought you were like Sasuke, all quiet and emotionless." Suigetsu said.

"Well, I had to act that way or else I don't think I could've gone through all the things I had to witness there..." Sakura said.

"I guess it all makes sense." Suigetsu said.

They finally arrived in town. They split up to go buy food and and weapons. Sakura and Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo, and Sasuke went off to do what they needed to do. Sakura and Karin went to the market to buy food. As they were in the aisle looking at snacks, Sakura felt dizzy and put her hand on her forehead and was losing her balance.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Karin asked.

Sakura started to knock down some of the stuff off the shelves, and then fainted to the floor. Karin knelt down and shook her.

"Hey wake up!" Karin shouted.

People started gathering around them. Sakura started to stir after a couple minutes and got up. She held her head and started to get up. People moved out of the way and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's buy the stuff and get out of here." Sakura said.

They got to the cashier and bought the food and left. Sakura suddenly stopped and Karin did soon after.

"What is it?" Karin asked.

"D-Don't tell Sasuke about this." Sakura said.

"Don't you want Sasuke to _care _and _worry _about you?" Karin asked.

"This isn't a big deal. It's just a one time thing. There's no need for him to fret about it." Sakura said.

"I don't believe you." Karin said.

"Fine you can believe what you want. Just don't tell Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Fine, I won't. It's not like I want to see him be so overprotective of you anyways. But your chakra level has increased, how the hell did that happen?" Karin said.

"It didn't. Maybe your detection skils aren't really as great at everyone thinks." Sakura said.

"I'm the best damn tracker there is. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have been over at Orochimaru's in the first place." Karin said.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Sakura said.

"Hmph." Karin grunted.

_"God damn it. It started again... I thought it was over..." Sakura thought._

_-flashback to two years ago-_

_"Well, it seems like it's working." Kabuto said._

_"What the hell did you inject me with?" Sakura asked._

_"Quiet now, we wouldn't want to wake up Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said._

_"I don't fucking care! What did you inject me with you bastard?" Sakura asked._

_Kabuto knelt down to her and held her face in his hands_

_"Such vulgar words coming from such a pretty girl." Kabuto said._

_"Don't touch me!" Sakura said._

_Kabuto smirked and held the syringe he injected her with. He refilled it with the same liquid and put it on a shelf. He knelt back down next to her._

_"You'll feel dizzy at times, possibly even faint, but after that period, you will be much stronger. But, if it doesn't stop after two years, then you're body cannot control the chakra and will start to reject it. Even your normal chakra will start to be rejected and then you may die." Kabuto said._

_-flashback ends-_

_"It has to stop soon. If it doesn't im screwed!" Sakura thought._

"Sakura. Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Huh? What?" Sakura asked.

"I said, did you get everything we needed?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but we might be running low on medical supplies. We should go stock up on some more." Sakura said.

"Alright. That's our last stop and then we leave." Sasuke said.

_"Sasuke doesn't know about this." Sakura thought._

_"What's with Sakura? She's acting weird, the last time she spaced out was before the Chunnin exams back in Konoha." Sasuke thought._

They arrived at the pharmacy and Sakura looked through everything making sure she got all she needed. Afterwards, they left town again in search of Itachi.

"What's going on with you? You haven't been this like since after the mission with Zabuza and Haku." Sasuke said.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired, that's all." Sakura said.

"Sakura, after five to six years, I can tell when you're lying." Sasuke said.

"I-I'm not lying. Why would I lie to you?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but you are." Sasuke said.

"I'm not lying Sasuke. I swear." Sakura said.

"Fine then. Get more sleep tonight." Sasuke said.

"Alright I will." Sakura said.

Sakura looked over at Karin to make sure she wasn't going to say anything. It didn't look like it so Sakura knew she could keep things hidden for a while longer. After some traveling, they checked into a hotel with separate rooms. Karin was in her pjs and as she was going to knock on Sasuke's door she heard something.

"Okay good night Sasuke-kun. See you tomorrow morning." Sakura said.

Sakura opened the door and Karin turned her back as Sakura walked to her room. Karin then knocked on the door of Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin called.

"What do you want Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"Just to say goodnight." Karin said.

"Bye Karin." Sasuke said.

Karin walked back into her room. Meanwhile Sakura laid in her bed and thought about the event in the market. If it wasn't for Karin liking Sasuke she may not have gotten away with Sasuke figuring it out. In just two months she'll find out whether she'll die or live. Hopefully they can find Itachi soon. Something told her she will need to do something for Sasuke that day. She just didn't know what. Meanwhile Sasuke wondered what was really going on with Sakura. He knew something was up. It's just a matter of what.

* * *

Here's the end of the chapter! :D Sorry it's so late. School and what not :P


	8. Love, Friends, Jealousy

Sakura couldn't sleep again. She tossed and turned in her bed trying to sleep. She looked at the clock and it said 2AM(A/N:). She'd been in bed for at least four hours and still couldn't sleep.

"Maybe I have imsomnia..." Sakura said.

She decided to walk around outside until she felt sleepy. At the same time, Sasuke was also walking out. They looked at each other and Sasuke walked up to her. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke and kissed him. He put his hands on her waist. Karin was also coming out at that time. She looked at them and then quickly went back inside closing the door behind her.

"It's not fair... why did it have to be her?..." Karin whispered.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, let's go!" Sakura said.

Karin opened the door and watched them walk away. Sakura's arm hooked into Sasuke's. Karin leaned against the wall and put her fist on her chest. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. No matter what happened, she knew that no matter what she did, now she could never get him. The first day she saw him, her heart pounded like it never had before, and now he was with someone else.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke sat by the beach Sasuke got up and took off his shirt and shorts just standing there in his boxers. He went into the water as Sakura sat there for a few seconds tugging on her shirt.

"Are you coming in?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-Yeah." Sakura said.

Sakura undid the skirt letting it fall to the ground and took off her shirt. She walked into the water and Sasuke lifted her up and kissed her. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke as he licked her lips. She opened her mouth and their tongues wrestled. They laid on the sand with Sakura on top of Sasuke. He ran his hand through her hair. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. She then shifted and had her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. They looked up at the stars and just stayed together for what seemed like forever. Sakura then sat up and looked at the waves. Sasuke sat up right next to her. She then looked at him and noticed a chip on his shoulder.

"What happened there?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Sasuke said.

"Alright, if you say so." Sakura said.

Sakura got up and walked toward the water. Sasuke soon followed after and put his arms around her waist. Sakura giggled and twirled her finger in his hair.

"I love you." Sakura said.

"I...love you..too." Sasuke said.

The words felt so hard to say. The last person he said he loved to, they were all massacred. His family. If Itachi took Sakura away from him, he didn't know what he'd do. He's already gotten into her dreams. What else could he do?

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No it's nothing." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything." Sakura said.

"I know. Nothings wrong. I'm just thinking about how much longer it'll take to find him." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry. We'll find him and you'll kill him." Sakura said.

Sasuke kissed her and she kissed him back. Their foreheads touched and Sakura smiled. After a while, they got dressed and walked back to their rooms holding hands. They kissed each other goodnight and walked into their rooms.

After a while, Karin opened the door to Sasuke's room and found him standing by his bed in just his boxers. His hair was wet still wet from taking a shower. Karin bit her lip and let her robe fall to the floor, standing there in her undergarmets. Sasuke turned to see Karin and she pushed herself against him.

"Get. Off. Me." Sasuke said.

"Now don't be like that." Karin said.

"Get out now Karin before I lose my temper!" Sasuke warned.

"Come on Sasuke, have a little fun. Don't you want to revive your clan?" Karin asked.

"Not with you. Now get OUT!" Sasuke shouted.

Karin reluctantly picked up her robe and put it on and walked out. She walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

"What's so special about her?" Karin said.

Karin sat down on her bed and thought about the first day they met. It was during the Chunnin exams. He seemed so nice and cute back then. Now he was so cold towards her but not toward Sakura. It just wasn't fair how he chose her without question. She waited so long and now she doesn't even have a chance.

Meanwhile Sakura laid in her bed thinking about what had happened. She and Sasuke had their bodies so close to each other. Thinking about it made her face turn bright red. Things felt like they were moving a bit fast but maybe that wasn't necessarily bad. They had two to three years together while in Orochimaru. Of course things would be going faster than normal. Sakura laid her head onto her pillow and drifted to sleep.

"Hello Sakura. We meet again." a voice said.

"What? Who?" Sakura asked.

"Oh how soon we forget." the voice said.

The person came out of the shadows and showed himself. It was Itachi again! Sakura pulled put a kunai.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"You are making my brother weak. If he wishes to defeat me then you must disappear from his side." Itachi said.

"He'll kill you regardless. And another thing, stop coming into my dreams. I want some sleep!" Sakura said.

"You're bold. Maybe you aren't as big as a burden to him I thought you were." Itachi said.

"I am not a burden. Not anymore." Sakura said.

"That's what you think. But every second he's with you, he'll only become softer, the only way to defeat is get eyes like mine filled with hatred." Itachi said.

"You're wrong! He's not you. He's stronger than you'll ever be!" Sakura said.

"Maybe I should just kill you. You're becoming a nuisance to me as well." Itachi said.

Sakura stepped back and tried to control herself from shaking. Itachi walked toward her and she threw a kunai. He moved his head and dodged the kunai.

"Tell me, how is my brother? I haven't seen him since I broke his ribs that one time." Itachi said.

"That was because of you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and of course Kakashi's coma. Can't forget that now can we?" Itachi said.

"You monster. Because of you... Sasuke suffered for so many years. Because of you he's so bent on revenge." Sakura said.

"Do you hate me? Are you angry?" Itachi asked.

Sakura charged her fist full of chakra and punched toward Itachi. Itachi dodged and slammed her to the wall. She fell to the ground and coughed up some blood.

"I wouldn't fight if I were you. The more damage you experience here, the more damage you're causing your body in the real realm." Itachi said.

She wiped her mouth and stood back up. She leaned against the wall and looked at him. She really could die here. The pain, it all feels so real.

"Do you really want to die early? I know that that Kabuto injected you with something that will make you stronger but may also end up killing you after two years." Itachi said.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked.

"And that time is almost here." Itachi said.

"How do you know so much?" Sakura asked.

"I change my mind, I think it will be more amusing to watch you die slowly." Itachi said.

"Now that you've made your decision, why don't you leave so I can get the little bit of rest I can." Sakura said.

"Alright then, I'll be generous and leave. I'll see you very soon." Itachi said.

The dream ended and Sakura shot up from her bed. She coughed up blood into her hand and felt the pain of when she slammed into the wall. She healed her bruises and walked over to the bathroom to wash the blood.

_"This is bad. I can't tell Sasuke about this. But how does Itachi know so much?" Sakura thought._

Afraid of going back to sleep, Sakura just staid awake. Morning came and Sakura was the first one ready. She waited outside for everyone to be ready. Sasuke was of course the first one out.

"You're here already?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, how'd you sleep?" Sakura asked.

At that point, Karin came out as well. Sakura trying to be friendly, smiled and waved at Karin. Sasuke then turned to see Karin.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

Karin didn't meet their eyes and just looked at the ground. Soon after, Jugo and Suigetsu walked out.

"What's with all the quietness? I would think there would be some sort of bickerness between you guys." Suigetsu said.

"Let's just get moving." Sasuke said.

As they were leaving the town, they ran into Konoha again. They looked at each other face to face. Something told Team Hebi it wouldn't be easy to leave this time.

"We're not giving up. We are going to take you guys back." Naruto said.

"Then let's make a deal." Sakura said.

Everyone looked at Sakura confused. What deal? What was she thinking? Could it be a trap?

"At least let us finish what we started. Let Sasuke kill Itachi, then we can finally finish this and fight for real." Sakura said.

"We're not letting you guys do that! You're coming back whether you like it or not." Ino said.

"We're under orders to bring you back. Not help you in your revenge." Shikamaru said.

"Wait." Naruto said.

"What?" they asked.

"The reason they left is because of Sasuke's revenge. If we take them back now, they'll just have reason to leave again." Naruto said.

"What are you saying Naruto? We help them?" Neji asked.

"No, I'm just saying we stick with them to make sure they won't run away." Naruto said.

"How do we know that will work?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because, I _do _want to see my parents again. Before anything else happens." Sakura said.

"Anything else?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm like this loud mouthed blonde one?" Suigetsu asked.

"Who you calling loud mouthed?" Naruto and Ino asked.

"Ah right, the both of them are loud mouthed and blonde." Sakura said.

"What was that forehead girl?" Ino asked.

"You are loud mouthed Ino-pig." Sakura said.

"You better watch what you're saying." Ino said.

"Or what?" Sakura asked.

Sakura and Ino continued to bicker as the rest of them discussed some more. They decided that they would all find Itachi together. They would also then decide whether Sakura and Sasuke were to come back after Itachi was dead.

"Did they always use to fight like that?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah, especially when they both liked Sasuke. God so annoying. How could anyone like this bastard here?" Naruto asked.

"You're just jealous that Sakura didn't like you back then." Sasuke said.

"Regardless of the past, I still don't understand why." Naruto said.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a dumbass girls would like you." Sasuke said.

"Oi! You better remember, I'm going to be the future Hokage. So I would watch that mouth if I were you." Naruto said.

"And what exactly are you going to do if I don't?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto said.

"I'd love to see you try." Sasuke said.

"Hey Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Ino! This is no time for some reunion bickering. If we really are going to find Itachi and then have Sasuke kill him, we should do it as quick as possible." Shikamaru said.

"You're right." Ino said.

"If any one of you gets in my way, I might just have to kill you." Sasuke said.

"Pretty threatening words there Uchiha. You think you can keep to that?" Neji asked.

"You forget who you're talking to Hyuga." Sasuke said.

"We should get going now. We already wasted some time." Shikamaru said.

They quickly left in search for Itachi. She was worried that at any second she'd get dizzy and faint. Sasuke would start questioning things. She didn't want Sasuke to know anything until she was certain whether she'd die or live. Two months to find Itachi before she died or still lived. She could feel that Sasuke will need her that day. She wanted to at least do that for him before she was gone. No one else knew the clock was ticking.

* * *

A/N:haha 2AM one of the best boy ballad kpop group ever! ^.^


	9. The Beginning of the End

Hey everyone! Could you please check out my SuperStar K 3 auditions and press the like button? ^.^ It would be great! h tt p : / /w ww .y out ub e .co m /wa tch? v=Lw 9d _ng 3VN 4&f ea tur e=p la ye r_embe dd ed and h t tp : / /yo ut u be. co m/ watch ?v=Hq 6W AH R Zry U and ht t p : / / ww ut ub /w atc h? v=xi rNmB 7jM Mo . Just delete the spaces in between! ^.^ Thank you everybody!

And I'm so so so so so sorry it took over a month for a new chapter! I had AP Tests, then STAR, and tests this month! Everything has been sooo hectic! And I should write for Friends, Revenge, and Love but I am running out of ideas! Give me some please! :D

I have so many ideas for other stories! But why can't I seem to finish the stories?

* * *

It had gotten dark and they had to set up camp. Sasuke made the fire after Naruto gathered the wood, Ino and Sakura went to the river to refill the canteens, Shikamaru and Chouji found food while Suigetsu, Jugo, and Neji set up the camp. Karin just sat at a bench relaxing. Ino and Sakura talked as they refilled everyone's canteens.

"So tell me, what's going on between you and Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"What? Nothing's going on between us." Sakura said.

"Puh-lease! I can totally see the heat between you two!" Ino said.

"It's that noticeable?" Sakura asked.

"I can feel it a mile away! So give me the details!" Ino said.

"Alright, alright." Sakura said.

She got up and so did Ino. They started walking toward back the camp site and Sakura was telling the story. Starting from the first night at Orochimaru's to the recent beach moment, Sakura told each story in detail. They were now nearing the campsite.

"So you guys were that close? You guys passed first base and skipped second and third to half way to fourth!" Ino said.

"And that means?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you guys _obviously _kissed, but seems like no sexual moves, and yet you guys were half naked and making out." Ino said.

"Since when did you become a dating expert?" Sakura asked.

"Since I became a teenager." Ino said.

"What did you expect? We're not even that serious yet, and we're still too young for that part of a relationship." Sakura said.

"I guess you're right about being too young, but serious? You guys _are_ serious." Ino said.

"We are _not_ serious. We_ just_ started being a couple." Sakura said.

"You and who are not serious?" Naruto asked.

"Her and Sasuke!" Ino said.

"What? No way! You guys are together?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blushed and Sasuke just continued with what he was doing. Karin glared at Sakura and Ino took notice. Karin quickly looked away and started randomly doing something else.

"It's more like..." Sakura said.

"Friends with benefits?" Ino asked.

"No! Nothing like that!" Sakura protested.

"I'm kidding. But with your guys' history, honestly I would think it would be waaaay more." Ino said.

"Let's hear some stories!" Suigetsu said.

"Oh perfect! This is totally the beginning of it all!" Ino said.

"Ino!" Sakura protested.

"So Sasuke first wakes up from the curse seal right? And the first thing he says is 'Who hurt you Sakura?' She's the first thing on his mind! And then after he breaks uhh what's his name again..." Ino said.

"Zaku?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! Break both of Zaku's arms, she ran and hugged him from behind and then he stopped! Of course, I liked him too back then so of course I was jealous, but still, so cute!" Ino said.

"Dang, for the curse seal to go away completely, you must have really liked her back then too!" Suigetsu said.

Sasuke pretended not to hear and said nothing. Sakura hid her face in her hand. Karin was now fuming and everybody else just went back to doing what they were doing before. Naruto talked to Sakura to catch up.

"So Sakura-chan, how has things been these past few years?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, it's been okay I guess. Not really the best couple of years of my life." Sakura said.

"Well, what do you expect? You went to that snake bastard." Naruto said.

"They rarely ever had decent running water at times. God! Who puts a secret base that has crappy water filter? It was so nice to get out of there. Naruto if it was you, you would die." Sakura said.

"Whaaat? You think I'm that weak?" Naruto asked.

"Think about it. No water equals no ramen.." Sakura said.

"Oh my god! How terrible! No ramen? How did you survive?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, not eating ramen was just the worst part of the time there." Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh the torture!" Naruto said.

"Shut up you idiot." Sasuke said.

"Why don't you, you bastard?" Naruto said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto said.

"Enough! My god! It's like _nothing_ has changed between you two. You're still both a bunch of twelve year olds!" Sakura scolded.

"That's so mean Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

Sakura buried her face in her hand and shook her head. Even though she scolded them for being immature, she still laughed in her head. Some things really will never change. Sakura looked at them and felt dizzy. She held her head and tried to maintain her posture for a good few minutes.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take a walk. I'll be right back." Sakura said.

"Alright, don't be long. The food should be ready in about 15 minutes." Ino said.

Sakura turned and walked. She walked into the forest and leaned against a tree. She tried to balance herself but had trouble. She soon passed out onto the forest floor.

* * *

The food was ready and they noticed Sakura hadn't come back yet. Ino volunteered to go look for her. After 5 minutes of walking in the woods, she found Sakura passed out. She ran to her and shook her trying to wake her up. Sakura stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh my god Sakura! What happened?" Ino asked.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"What about you? Are you okay?" Ino asked.

"I just fell asleep. That's all." Sakura lied.

"Really? That's all?" Ino asked.

"Yep, it's so much more quiet here and all." Sakura said.

"If you say so." Ino said.

_"I can't tell you about this Ino. I'm sorry. Thanks for being my best friend all these years. I just wish I never ended our friendship during those years." Sakura thought._

"Come on. Let's go back." Sakura said.

They walked back to camp. Sakura sat down and Karin looked at Sakura. Her chakra strength was up again. Her detection skills definitely couldn't have gone bad. Had she fainted again?

_"Ah, who cares what happens to her. If she dies, I'll have Sasuke to myself. I'll console him when she dies, and then he'll be so grateful he'll start to like me! It's the perfect plan!" Karin thought._

_"I have to be more careful. It could have easily been Sasuke. Sasuke would _never_ believe I just took a nap." Sakura thought._

After eating they cleaned up and sat around the fire. Sakura put her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Karin glared at her, and after getting fed up of having to see them, she went into her tent early. One by one everyone left and Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones left. Sasuke had his arm around Sakura while she still had her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said.

"Alright. So Sasuke, have you... ever thought about what's next after Itachi is dead?" Sakura asked.

"Accomplish my next ambition. You know what that is don't you?" Sasuke asked.

_"With me? No he can't be serious. Can he? Me have his children?" Sakura thought._

Sakura looked down to hide her blush. Sasuke smirked and put his hand under her chin lifting her head up. He then leaned his head down and kissed her. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed him back. Amazing how one little crush from her childhood could turn into something like this. Even after all this time it still felt like a dream to her. That maybe she would wake up in her room 3 years ago to her twelve year old self. Still in Team 7 with Naruto and Kakashi. If only it were true. Things would be so different. They finally pulled away and she put her head back on his shoulder. She thought about their future and yet it feels like so many things were to be resolved first. Getting back to Konoha for starters, was going to be harder than anything. Anything could happen, nothing, probation, or the other option, death. What would Sasuke do if the decision turned out to be death? What would Sakura do? Leave? But she couldn't leave her parents again. It would be too hard. But she couldn't stay either. It was almost a lose lose situation. They pulled away and Sakura went back to putting her head back on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sakura. What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Just about how happy I am." Sakura lied.

"After everything is over, I'll make up for it. I promise." Sasuke said.

"There's nothing to make up for. I'm happy. I'll always be happy if I'm with you." Sakura said.

_"You deserve so much more. I never should have took you with me. I should've just left you in Konoha. Been the bad guy and made you forget about me." Sasuke thought._

Sakura yawned and put her hand in front of her mouth.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked.

"Mmm a little." Sakura said.

"Go on in and sleep." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure? Aren't you tired?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine. Go on and sleep." Sasuke said.

"Alright. Good night." Sakura said.

"Night." Sasuke said.

Sasuke kissed her and she kissed him back. Sakura got up and walked into her tent. Sasuke closed his eyes in deep thought. After an hour or two, he felt another chakra presence and turnd on his Sharingan.

"Whoa, Sasuke, it's just me." Naruto said.

Sasuke quickly turned it off and Naruto sat next to him.

"Why are you so guarded?" Naruto asked.

"No reason." Sasuke said.

"You looked like you were thinking about something, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"How do you know when someone's hiding something?" Sasuke asked.

"Why? Do you think Sakura-chan's hiding something from you?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, so you do think that." Naruto said.

"No.. it's not. Just tell me." Sasuke said.

"Well, if they seem a bit distant, then that's one sign, or if they act differently than they usually do." Naruto said.

"Do you think that that someone would tell someone if they asked about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe, I guess it all depends on how much that person depends to him or her, or what it is." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you?" Naruto said.

"Don't push your luck dobe." Sasuke said.

"Still amazes me. Cold and dark Sasuke is sweet and nice. I swear it's a miracle." Naruto said.

"I said... don't push it Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just do what you need to do." Naruto said.

"I guess you do have some sort of intelligent thing to say." Sasuke said.

"I'm not an idiot Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Riiiight." Sasuke said.

"Remember who's going to be the 6th Hokage!" Naruto said.

"I bet I could become Hokage faster than you would if I was still there." Sasuke said.

"So are you going to come back?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe." Sasuke said.

"Why maybe? Everyone is in Konoha.." Naruto said.

"I have my own reasons. Just let me do what I want. It's better this way." Sasuke said.

* * *

One hour earlier...

"So what's it like having the guy of every girls' dreams?" Ino asked.

"Amazing, are you jealous? Haha." Sakura said.

"I have someone else I'm interested in. But you know, all the girls back home will go after you after you guys come back." Ino said.

"Haha, let's see if they can even try to beat me. Oh and who do you like?" Sakura asked.

"Shika, but shhh. I guess that's what happens when you're in the same team with someone for so long." Ino said.

"I know what you mean." Sakura said.

"Man, when did everything get so complicated?" Ino asked.

"I know. I want to go back in time and stop it from happening in the first place. Somehow." Sakura said.

"What's done is done. You have to keep moving forward." Ino said.

"But it's weird. Isn't it? Itachi's alibi for killing the whole clan?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"He said it was to test his strength. But someone doesn't just come up with it in one day and just go do it. These things usually takes steps or planning. How did no one know?" Sakura asked.

"Well you know how Uchiha's are. So secretive and distant." Ino said.

"But Sasuke wasn't always like that. Even though he was a bit distant, he still did care about a lot of things and he always smiled. I miss that." Sakura said.

"After everything us done and over with I'm sure everything will be back to normal.

"I hope you're right." Sakura said.

They both then started to sleep. Sakura thought one last time about everything. The time was almost here. Like an hourglass just about ready to drop the last grain of sand.

* * *

And it's done! I swear the next one WILL NOT take this long and if anyone has any ideas for "Friends, Revenge, and Love" please let me know!


	10. Does It Have To End This Way?

Hello everyone! Next chapter here!

_**Warning: This chapter is a little more between T and M. Regarding the topics.**_

And I have so many ideas for different stories, but not finishing them! :/ Haha, after I finish this story maybe I'll start on them... How about a quick synopsis so everyone can vote? This will go for till the end of the story?

1. High School life. Sakura-new girl. Sasuke-popular rich boy(of course). Sakura stands up to him, and he starts falling for her, but she doesn't feel the same way. Until one night when he saves her. (A mix of Boys Before Flowers, Playful Kiss, and the Korean Drama- The Greatest Love).

2. One night stand. The next night, Sasuke leaves Konoha, after defeating Itachi he comes back and finds that Sakura had his kid. (not as many ideas for this one as the first one)

3. what if Itachi never killed his family? What if Sasuke was never bent on revenge? What if Sasuke was happy?

4. any suggestions?

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning and left the campsite. She had spotted a lake and decided to take a quick bath in it. She took off her shirt and skit before hearing a rustle in the bushes. She turned and threw a kunai at the rustle. No one came out. She just thought of it as a rabbit or squirrel and proceeded to take off the rest of her clothes and stepped into the lake. She walked in only covering the bottom half of her before hearing another rustling. She covered her breasts with her arms as she turned around. There was a guy standing there with his pants undone, and Sakura could tell he was the one watching her.

"What a pretty little lady." the man said.

"Get away form here. Haven't you ever heard of a little privacy?" Sakura asked.

"Lucky for me, the water is very clear. A very nice little view of everything." the man said.

"Get lost!" Sakura said.

"Oh right I should introduce myself. My name is Iwao. It must be my lucky day. A pretty, little, wet naked lady. Perfect. How about a little fun? You look like you could use a good time. I know I could." Iwao said.

"Don't make me kick your ass!" Sakura said.

"With what? Everything is over here." he said.

He proceeded to walk into the water. Sakura tried to run away but he was fast. He appeared right in front of her. Sakura concentrated chakra into her fish and punched toward him. He dodged and then trapped her hands with one of his hands. His free hand was aiming downwards until a kunai whizzed past his head. Sakura and Iwao turned their heads. Sasuke was there, his eyes burning with Sharingan. Sakura looked relief and she took that opportunity to charge her fist with chakra and punch Iwao in the face. He skid across the water and hit a tree. Sasuke ran to where he was and picked him up and punched him and threw him to the ground, and then kicked him. Sakura walked up and checked his pulse. He was still breathing, just unconscious. Sasuke turned to see Sakura out of the water and kneeling next to him and realized she was still naked. His face turned slightly red and Sasuke dragged his body to the middle of the forest and tied him up to the tree and walked back. Sakura was back in the water finishing up her bath. He saw the back side of her.

"You can still finish your bath after that?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned with her arm across her breasts. Sasuke slightly turned his head having pink tints in his cheeks. Sakura chuckled. She decided to tease him a bit.

"A girl's still gotta take her bath." Sakura said.

Even though he knew it was wrong he still moved his eyes to look. Sakura _is_ his girlfriend. He already decided that she was the one who he loved, and want for the mother of his kids. A little peek wouldn't hurt. Sakura knowing Sasuke was watching her, went underwater and then came out flipping her hair to her back (like in Little Mermaid or something xD). The water glistened over her breasts. She walked slowly toward him and out of the water. He saw her whole body. Sakura walked towards Sasuke but then turned to her clothes. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. He leaned near her ear.

"I wouldn't do that. You don't want to tempt me." Sasuke said.

"What if I said I do?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke kissed her and his lips moved from her lips to her neck. Sakura took off Sasuke's shirt and he took off his shorts and she dragged him back to the water. His lips found their way back to her's. After a couple minutes, they stopped for air. Sakura and Sasuke came out of the water and they got dressed.

"I don't think you were supposed to see all that just yet." Sakura said.

"Who was the one teasing the other?" Sasuke said.

"Fair enough." Sakura said.

They walked back to camp to eat breakfast. Everyone sat at the table already eating. Sasuke and Sakura sat down and took a seat. Ino and Naruto of course took notice in their lateness and wet hair.

"What were you two doing?" Ino asked.

"I was walking by the lake until Sasuke showed up behind me and scared me. I started falling into the water but then Sasuke caught me, so only my hair got wet, and then for scaring me, I got my revenge by dunking his head in the water." Sakura said.

"The lake? Is it pretty? Oh we should all go over there before we leave!" Ino said.

"We don't have time, we have to keep moving." Neji said.

"Neji's right. As soon as everyone's done, we're packing up and leaving." Shikamaru said.

After eating, they all packed up and were on the move again. The guys and Hinata were more up front, and Team Hebi were in the middle and Sakura and Ino decided to hang back. After making sure they were an ear shot away from the others, Ino had begun to interrogate Sakura about what _really_ happened at the lake.

"I know you didn't just and only get your head wet. And I know you two did _something_. So spill already." Ino said.

Sakura sighed and knew she couldn't keep something like this from Ino. She told her everything from the peeping tom to the naked- half-naked makeout.

"Hmmmm, you guys are moving faster than I thought." Ino said.

"And how fast _did_ you think it was going to go?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I didn't think you two would even sleep together until at least two months maybe three from now. But now, this changes everything. I am guessing by the next month." Ino said.

"Ino. This is ridiculous. We're not going to...do that. I mean sure it's been getting closer, but I'm telling you definently not yet." Sakura said.

"Look, I bet you a bunch of girls think that way, but stuff happens. Next time we go to town, I think you should buy some _necessities_. Just in case." Ino said.

"Ino we're not going to-"

"Look, the next thing you want, is to be a teenager mother. It's hard. I've seen it at the hospital. You're a medic nin, you should know this." Ino said.

"You're right. I'll take your advice." Sakura said.

"Good." Ino said.

"So how's it going with you and Shika? Getting close?" Sakura asked.

"Sort of, last night, when it was Shika's turn to watch, I came out of my tent. We talked and we found some sake and drank that. You know, I'm don't get drunk easily, but for this occasion, I pretended to. I started swaying and then when Shika caught me, I said 'I like you' and kissed him and then pretended to pass out. I heard him say troublesome woman but I took a quick peek and saw that he was smiling. Step 1 is complete." Ino said.

"Wow, you sure know what you're doing." Sakura said.

"Of course. I work at a hospital and I'm a teenage girl. Give me some credit." Ino said.

After two hours of traveling, everyone took a ten minute break to restock on supplies. The girls went to go stock on medical supplies. Chouji and Naruto on food. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru on developing a plan. In the store, Sakura passed by the aisle a couple times containing the necessities Ino talked about. Ino found her and pushed her into the aisle.

"You're a sixteen year old teenager. Relax, it's normal for every teen to at least be prepared." Ino said.

"But still this is so-"

"Here, take these. The hospital is always giving out these. They're supposedly the best ones. Remember, you miss one day of birth control, and it could change _everything_." Ino warned.

"I'm a medic nin too. I know." Sakura said.

"Good, now you go hurry up and buy these, and I'm going to go make sure we got everything." Ino said.

Sakura nodded and headed over to the cash register. As soon as she purchased it, she stuffed them deep into her bag. She then walked over to where the other girls were. They had all the supplies and bought them and met the guys at the spot.

"Okay everybody set?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah I think we got everything." Sakura said.

"Then let's go. We need to get a move on." Naruto said.

"So Sasuke what exactly do you plan to do when we find Itachi?" Suigetsu asked.

"Kill him myself. No one is to interfere." Sasuke ordered.

"And after that?" Jugo asked.

"You're free to do whatever you want." Sasuke said.

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Suigetsu said.

"Hey not so fast. Aren't they wanted criminals too?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, we should take them with us too." Chouji said.

"This is about me and Sasuke. Leave those three out of it." Sakura said.

"Fine. But what are two going to do if they penalty results in death?" Shikamaru asked.

"Then we leave again. I'm not going to die. Not now and not by Konoha." Sakura said.

"Konoha isn't my home anymore. Maybe Sakura's but not mine." Sasuke said.

"Wouldn't you go where she goes? You two are dating aren't you?" Shikamaru said.

"If Sakura decides she doesn't want to go or stay then we'll see how things work. I'm not going to leave her." Sasuke said.

"What if she leaves you first?" Shikamaru asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura, you're dying aren't you?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru and then at Sasuke. She could tell the look of hurt in his face and how his eyes screamed at her to tell him it's not true. That Shikamaru doesn't know anything and that he's lying.

"...How'd you know?.." Sakura whispered.

"You mean it's true?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard Tsunade talk about a drug that Kabuto invented. One that will make a person stronger but can result in death if the dizziness and fainting don't stop. I heard from Ino that she found you, passed out, but you claimed that you fell asleep. And then Karin heard us, and told us about the event in a grocery store." Shikamaru said.

"It's not for sure yet... it could stop soon.." Sakura said.

"But how likely is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because, I'm a better medic than Kabuto ever was." Sakura said.

"So you're going to find a cure?" Shikamaru asked.

"I will. I know I will." Sakura said.

"Sakura you know it's-" Shikamaru said.

Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes. She just needed one person to tell her it was going to be alright. She needed to hear it even if it wasn't possible. Shikamaru sighed and looked from Sakura to Sasuke.

"Worst comes to worst. We'll ask Tsunade-sama for help." Shikamaru said.

They continued to travel and Sasuke stayed in back to talk with Sakura. At first he didn't know what to say. How much time is left? When were you going to tell me? When you died? A million questions. Some with anger and some with concern.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we needed to find Itachi.." Sakura said.

"This is more important than that!" Sasuke said.

"I wanted to tell you after because, then I could be at peace knowing I was there for you till the very end." Sakura said.

"Don't say that. It's not going to be the end." Sasuke said.

"Yes it is." Sakura said.

"It's not true. Kabuto is a liar. Don't believe a word he said." Sasuke said.

"How can I when I've been fainting and having dizzy spells just like he said I would! I don't want to either but it might have to be this way." Sakura said.

"There has to be a cure out there. We'll find it. Don't worry." Sasuke said.

Sasuke took her hand and made her stop. He looked at her and leaned in. She leaned toward him and they kissed. Tears rolled down Sakura's eyes. She didn't want to stop. She just wanted time to freeze just at this moment. She didn't want to let him pull back and he didnt want to pull away either. When they finally did Sakura was still crying. He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. He pulled her into a hug, kissed the top of her head, and told her everything was going to be alright. At least, that's what they hoped.


	11. A Cure?

1. 2 votes

2. 0 votes

3. 2 votes

Look back at chapter 10 for the synopses! ^.^

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura finally caught up to the rest of the group. Nothing was said. Everyone just kept running and running. The silence seemed louder than Ino and Naruto put together. They stopped by a nearby town to look for clues. By the time they regrouped it was nightfall. No one had found any information and they checked into a hotel. Sakura went into her room and rummaged into her bag. She pulled out the birth control, popped out a pill, got a cup of water, and swallowed it. She was going to find a cure, she was going to live. She laid in her bed, but couldn't sleep. She climbed out of bed and went outside. She found a playground and sat on the swings. She looked up at the night sky and there were billions of stars lighting the night sky.

_"Please let it stop. Please, please, please let it stop." Sakura thought._

After some time, Sakura walked back inside into her room. She laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes. Exhausted from the thinking and walking, she fell asleep quickly. Sasuke on the other hand had just woken up. He hasn't slept much since his first night in Orochimaru's lair. He kept replaying when Sakura confirmed that she might die. It broke his heart. He turned and looked at the wall.

_"I couldn't do anything. This is all my fault." Sasuke thought._

Sasuke sat up on the bed. He walked into the bathroom and filled the sink with water. He splashed his face with water. He looked in the mirror and saw an image of Kabuto. Without thinking, he threw his fist to the mirror. Cracks filled the mirror and his fist was filled with blood. Sasuke dug out a first aid kit out his bag and wrapped a bandage around his fist. *

"God damn it..." Sasuke said.

Sasuke laid back down on the bed and looked at his hand. The word weak filled his head. Sasuke fell asleep after some deep thinking and frustration.

The next morning, Ino tried to cheer everybody up. She kept their minds off Sakura's situation and had them focus on little tasks throughout the day. It had worked for the time being. Everyone was busy and they all worked on what they were ordered. After Sakura finished, she helped Sasuke with his job. He notices the bandage around his hand and took his hand and looked at it.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Sasuke said.

"Let me be the judge of that." Sakura said.

Sakura carefully undid the wrapping and saw his fist red from the blood. She quickly led him back to her room and turned on the sink. She waited for the water to turn warm. Then she put his hand under the sink to wash away the blood. Then Sakura healed the cut and carefully wrapped his hand in a new bandage.

"There good as new. Just don't overuse this hand. Or else the wound might open." Sakura said.

"Why are you so worried about this? We should be looking for a cure." Sasuke said.

"I still have a little under two months. This cut, is here now." Sakura said.

Sasuke put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her and she kissed him back.

"How can you be so stupid?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled away, Sasuke kept her in a hug. All she ever wanted was for Sasuke to notice her one day. Now he was her boyfriend and shrews going to die? It wasn't fair. What did she do to deserve something so cruel?

"We should get back out there. They'll start to wonder where we went." Sakura said.

They went back out finishes the rest of the work that was left. The guys went down to check everyone out while the girls made sure everything was set. As Sasuke was signing him and Sakura out, Naruto appeared beside him.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Naruto asked

"Shitty. How the hell could something like this happen? I was always next to her and I didn't even know it!" Sasuke said.

"It's not your fault. And remember he's dead. All we can do is find a cure. Kabuto wouldn't have made something without a cure in case he was injected with it by accident." Naruto said.

"Wait a minute, that's right. He has to have a cure. Right? Somewhere back at that base there has to be a cure." Sasuke said.

"Wait what are you suggesting? That we go back there?" Naruto asked.

"What else can I do? If there is one place to find a cure, it's back there." Sasuke said.

"But to get back there..." Naruto started.

"Depending on how we decide to get there it won't take long." Sasuke said.

"Meaning?" Naruto asked.

"We could get back to the base 2 days max if we go through the Valley of End." Sasuke said.

"Do you think he even made a cure?" Naruto asked.

"We have to try. I can't just sit around and do nothing." Sasuke said.

"Alright I'll go talk it over with Neji and Shikamaru." Naruto said.

Naruto started walking off, but Shikamaru and Neji were already coming down. Suigetsu and Jugo also had come down.

"Shikamaru, we might have a chance of finding a cure for Sakura." Naruto said.

"What? Where?" Shikamaru asked.

"Back at Orochimaru's base." Naruto said.

"Hmm." Shikamaru said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the thing is. Orochimaru's base is completely in a different direction. And we don't have the time to go back there." Shikamaru said.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru turned and saw Hinata, Ino, and Sakura entering. Shikamaru sighed and turned back to Naruto and Sasuke.

"And also, we don't even know for sure if it's going to be there. For all we know, Kabuto could have gotten rid of all the antitodes." Shikamaru said.

"And Kabuto's dead, there's no way to get a new antidote." Neji said.

"There is none, I saw Kabuto use the only antidote he made." Sakura said.

Sakura put her hand on theback of her neck to massage it. Shikamaru saw the curse seal still on her. Karin at that moment also entered.

"If Orochimaru dies, what's supposed to happen to the curse seal?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's supposed to go away." Karin said.

"And yet..." Shikamaru said.

"It's still here..." Sakura said.

"That bastard's still alive somewhere." Sasuke said.

"That explains why Jugo and Sasuke used the curse seal when we first went to recruit him." Karin said.

"Then maybe Kabuto still is to." Sakura said.

"Maybe going back to that base won't be a big waste of time." Shikamaru said.

"But how can Kabuto still be alive?" Hinata asked.

"Tetrodotoxin." Sakura said.

"What's that?" Ino asked.

"It's a poison that paralyzes someone for a time being. Heart stops, no vital signs whatsoever. I don't think he had time to inject himself with it. Then again, I didn't exactly check his other hand. I was so busy finding an antidote to whatever he injected me with, I didn't bother." Sakura said.

"Then let's hurry. We don't exactly have any time to waste." Neji said.

They all quickly left the hotel with their belongings. They headed toward the Valley of the End. Shikamaru and Neji had made their own plan. Once they reach close enough, trick Sasuke and Sakura into entering Konoha. Their mission isn't to help them in their revenge, it's too bring them back. They didn't tell Naruto, Hinata, or Ino because they knew they would try to stop it from happening.

* * *

*Keke if you listen to kpop, I got it from the Lim Jeong Hee's This Can't Be Real, when Kwonnie punches the mirror.

Sorry this is short! But I think this is the perfect place to end it.


	12. What The Hell!

OMG it's so hard to get everyone lines... I think I made Suigetsu, Jugo, and Hinata mutes -_-' I'm going to try and give them more lines!

* * *

They were reaching close to the Valley of the End. After everyone went to sleep the night before, Shikamaru and Neji summoned a bird and sent a letter to the Hokage. They would be going to the Valley of the End and to bring troops there. If Kabuto could make a cure for Sakura, then so can Tsunade. When they got halfway there, Karin suddenly stopped.

"They are shinobis over there!" Karin said.

"How many?" Sasuke asked.

"Holy shit. There's thirty of them! Why the hell are there so many?" Karin asked.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"We can't go back. Going back there would take a week." Suigetsu said.

"Why are there in the first place?" Hinata asked.

"We have only choice to go through them." Sasuke said.

"We'll hold them off, you guys go." Ino said.

All of a sudden, Shikamaru used Kage Mane No Jutsu on everyone but Neji. Everyone looked at Shikamaru and Neji in shock. What the hell were they doing? Was the shinobis their plan?

"What the hell are you doing Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Our orders were bring them back, not help them. We're following orders." Neji said.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Hinata said.

"This isn't about following orders! This is about saving Sakura right now!" Ino said.

"If Kabuto can make an antidote then so can Tsunade!" Shikamaru said.

"I never saw you as a double crosser Nara." Sasuke said.

"Look who's talking." Shikamaru said.

"Come on, we should go." Neji said.

They started running, and since they were all under Shikamaru's jutsu they had no choice but to follow. Sasuke shifted his eyes over to Sakura. She looked...calm. He looked over at Ino and Naruto and could feel their anger. Sasuke made a mental note to beat the crap out of Shikamaru and Neji later. They arrived at the Valley of the End and saw the thirty shinobis. They had chakra cuffs and clamped them on Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. They entered Konoha and when everyone saw Sasuke and Sakura, they stared and it was dead silent. Everyone stared as they walked through the village. Hinata, Naruto, and Ino were set free while Team Hebi was put in jail. Shikamaru then let go of the jutsu.

"You two are going to regret this later." Sasuke said.

"We wouldn't have had to do this if you guys never left." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru! Have you lost your mind?" Naruto asked.

"Neji and Hinata are getting Tsunade right now. Just wait and see what she says." Shikamaru said.

"What are you going to do if she can't create a cure?" Ino asked.

"She will. Are you doubting our Hokage?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino looked taken aback. She didn't know what to say. She doubted the Hokage could cure Sakura? Shikamaru never seemed like such a rule follower. Especially since the academy days, he was always the one that got in trouble along with Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba. The door opened and Tsunade, Hinata, and Neji walked in.

"It sure has been a while, Sasuke, Sakura." Tsunade said.

They didn't say anything but just nodded. Tsunade looked at a folder she was holding. It contained everything about the both of them. She then looked at both of them.

"So can you make a cure Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked.

"There may be a chance. But even I won't know until I actually start some research." Tsunade said.

"How long will that take?" Sakura asked.

"Depends, how much time do you have left?" Tsunade asked.

"A month..." Sakura said.

"Not much time then. Give me two weeks. If I can't find a cure by then, I will send a team of Anbus and Jonins to assist you both to find Kabuto and get a cure from him." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Tsunade turned to leave but then Sakura said something.

"How... are my parents?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura... You're parents requested to visit you, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to see them... in this situation." Tsunade said.

"Not now. If they see me like this. It'll only hurt them." Sakura said.

"Then when do you plan on seeing them?" Tsunade asked.

"After everything is done and settled with." Sakura said.

"Alright. I will let them know. And also, I can't guarantee that after you find a cure, what you're punishment will be." Tsunade said.

"Then, let Sasuke get his revenge as well. That is the only reason he left in the first place." Sakura said.

"I can't let you do that." Tsunade said.

"Then we'll just have to leave again. This is the reason he left in the first place. Remember, he would be getting rid if another S-rank criminal. Wouldn't that make our sentences much lighter?" Sakura asked.

"I suppose." Tsunade said.

"Baa-chan! Please let them do this!" Naruto pleaded.

"Fine. I will give you three weeks if I cannot find a cure. If all is not finished by then you come back with no struggles. Is that understood?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Sasuke and Sakura answered.

"Only the strongest will accompany you. Kakashi is one of them." Tsunade said.

"Kaka..shi?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, in fact he's right outside." Tsunade said.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. Then Sakura looked at Naruto. What was he going to say? That he was disappointed in them?

"I will be on my way and let him in." Tsunade said.

Tsunade walked out and found Kakashi. He was standing outside reading one of his books leaning against the wall. Kakashi looked up at Tsunade and stood up straight.

"Just don't tell her about her parents. Not yet. We need to know what fully happened first." Tsunade said.

"Alright, I won't, let's just hope she doesn't end up the way Sasuke is now." Kakashi said.

Tsunade nodded and walked off. Kakashi thought about what to say to his pupils. I'm sorry. I failed? Especially if Sakura found out about her parents, that would only drive her to become like Sasuke. Kakashi finally reached the cells. They all looked up at Kakashi and he put his hand up and smiled.

"Yo." Kakashi said.

"You're late." Sakura said.

"It has been quite a while." Kakashi said.

"It has." Sakura said.

"What about you Sasuke? Got nothing to say?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you expect me to say? Hello Kakashi, I'm sorry for betraying Konoha and going to Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but a simple hello would do." Kakashi said.

He looked from Sasuke to Sakura. They were going to have more similarity than ever. It had happened just two days ago, they wanted to find all the information before telling Sakura. That was why Tsunade requested two weeks. The investigation would be done by then. He didn't know what else to say. He felt so sorry that now all three of his pupils had to suffer the same tragedy.

* * *

Tsunade started researching books on anything that could help cure Sakura, or at least make it less severe. If she had staid, then maybe she wouldn't have been on this life or death situation. And maybe she wouldn't have too suffer through the loss of her parents. But there was no use in thinking that way. This was not a what if or any blaming for what had happened. If Sakura found out her parents were killed two days ago, she would also be on the path of revenge, doing anything to avenge their deaths. Sakura's also too kind-hearted to be able to handle it. At least if they capture the person, she would have some sort of closure. If she could just find out the person who did it, she could at least prevent one person ending up the same way Sasuke did.

"What poor kids. They have lived through so much hell at such a young age." Tsunade said.

* * *

Another chapter done! Shocking right? I feel so evil having done this T-T. But it was a way to keep the story more interesting... Review!


	13. Goodbye Again

Sorry it is so late! Finals and such. Summer finally started! ^.^

* * *

Two weeks finally went by and Sasuke and Sakura waited for Tsunade to come and tell them whether she found the cure or not. By noon, Tsunde came down and Sasuke and Sakura stood right up. They waited for what Tsunade was going to say. Tsunade took a deep breath and was finally going to tell Sakura everything.

"Sakura, I have found something to lessen to symptoms and control it for a while, but not completely rid of it. I will give you this but if you would like, I will also send you to find Kabuto." Tsunade said.

"I want to go find Kabuto." Sakura said.

"Very well, I will send three Anbus and two Jounins to accomapny you." Tsunade said.

"Do you think we can find him in three weeks?" Sasuke asked.

"For you two, I hope so." Tsunade said.

"Why are you taking our side?" Sakura asked.

"Because, it's because of other people that drove you to make your decisions." Tsunade said.

"So you don't hate us?" Sakura asked.

"No, of course not." Tsunade said.

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asked.

"You will be leaving in two hours. Remember, three weeks, or else it might be too late." Tsunade said.

"We finally get to get out of this hole?" Karin asked.

"Calm down Karin. Think about the nice rest we got." Suigestsu said.

"We've been locked up for days! How can you sleep in a place like this?" Karin asked.

"Because, I wanted to sleep. That's why." Suigetsu said.

"Idiot." Karin said.

"Anyways, you will be released 10 minutes before leaving." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Tsunade nodded and left. She just couldn't say it. She couldn't tell her they were dead. Despite the fact that she left, everyone knew how much friends and family meant to her. She went back to her office and looked at the closed folder. Only one thing was certain. The person who did it. But why were they killed and how she was going to prove it was the next step she had to do.

"Danzo you bastard. I know it was you. Only you would try to kill off a clan without any remorse." Tsunade said.

* * *

Ten minute before leaving, Team Hebi was released and taken to the entrance of Konoha. They're chakra cuffs were finally off, but they had trackers on them just as a precaution. The team members all met. The three Anbus and the two Jonins were finally there. The Jonins were Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"I should beat the crap out of Shikamaru right now." Sasuke said.

"As much as I would love to see that, don't." Sakura said.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let's hurry up and go." Shikamaru said.

They all turned to leave. But then a familiar voice called out to them. They turned around to see who it was. It was Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade-Baachan said I could come along. Besides, you guys are going to need me to kick Kabuto's ass." Naruto said.

"More like slow us down." Sasuke said.

"We'll see about that." Naruto said.

"Now, now, no fighting. Let's go now shall we?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone ran back toward the Valley of the End. They took the same route Sasuke and Sakura used to get to Orochimaru's base. Camp was finally made and everyone was able to take a break from running. Sakura sat down and massaged her legs from all the running. After being locked up for two weeks, she had to get used to the running again. The Anbus, Kakashi, and Shikamaru were always the one keeping watch so Sasuke and Sakura had no alone time.

_"This is going to be a long trip..." Sasuke thought._

* * *

Later that night, Sakura had a meeting with someone she hadn't seen in a while. Unfortunately, she didn't want to see him. He stood there with his emotionless dark eyes. She knew running away was useless and knew she couldn't defeat him either.

"It has been a while since I've last visited hasn't it?" Itachi asked.

"It's been nice without you interrupting my sleep." Sakura said.

"Not going to run away or try to attack me?" Itachi said.

"Just.. what do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Are you sure you're still dying?" Itachi asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"When did you last faint?" Itachi asked.

"It's been about three weeks." Sakura said.

"And how often did these dizzy spells and fainting happen?" Itachi asked.

"Every couple of days..." Sakura said.

"Hn." Itachi said.

"Wait... it stopped? I'm not going to die anymore?" Sakura asked.

"Lucky for you, you are not going to die." Itachi said.

"Wait... why are you telling me this?" Sakura asked.

"Then I can have the pleasure of seeing my brother feel the pain when I kill you right before his eyes." Itachi said.

"That's not it, is it?" Sakura said.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked.

"It wasn't your idea to kill the clan was it? You said that to hide something from Sasuke. You risked your own relationship with him just so he wouldn't find out about something." Sakura said.

Itachi stiffened and he looked at Sakura. How smart was she? How much did she know? Or did she just sense it? He quickly loosened and was going to say something but Sakura said something first.

"If you really wanted me dead, you still wouldn't have told me whether or not I was still going to die or not. You would've told Sasuke if and when you killed me." Sakura said.

"You think I care about my brother? He's a weak excuse of an Uchiha." Itachi said.

"Liar. I can see right through you." Sakura said.

"You don't know anything." Itachi said.

"I know one thing for sure. You are not as coldhearted as you make everyone think you are." Sakura said.

"How do you know that?" Itachi asked.

"Because you didn't kill Sasuke that night. And you haven't killed me yet." Sakura said.

"And what? You think I care?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, because he's your little brother. You left him alive because you couldn't kill him." Sakura said.

"I've heard enough of your nonsense." Itachi said.

"Please it's driving Sasuke toward a path of hatred. You have to tell him the truth. Whatever it is." Sakura said.

"What he knows is the truth." Itachi said.

"You and I both know that's not it!" Sakura said.

Itachi appeared in front of her. Sakura stared directly at him. She knew that if Itachi told the truth, Sasuke can be the same old Sasuke. They could figure it all out together.

"You speak nonsense." Itachi said.

He then left her dreams and Sakura woke up. Kakashi was keeping guard while the others were asleep. She sat up and looked around. Kakashi noticed and turned his head toward her.

"You look like you've seen ghost. Bad dream?" Kakashi asked.

"No. I...I think Uchiha Itachi is actually trying to help.." Sakura said.

"Did you bump your head against something while you were asleep?" Kakashi asked.

"No. I'm serious. I just have this feeling in my gut. Something about it isn't right. He could've killed Sasuke if he really wanted to, but he makes it seem like he _wants_ Sasuke to defeat him. And.. I think I might actually be cured." Sakura said.

"Cured? Because he said so?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know myself. But the fainting's stopped during the two weeks we were locked up. It should have happened at least three times while we were locked up. But I didn't. He made me see that. See, he didn't have to tell me this. Something's not right." Sakura said.

"Remember, he's in Akatsuki." Kakashi said.

"But he also hasn't killed Sasuke or me." Sakura said.

"You?" Kakashi asked.

"He's been able to get into my dreams. You can kill someone in their dreams with the Mangekyou Sharingan can't you?" Sakura asked.

"It's possible. It takes a great deal of chakra." Kakashi said.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked.

"For now, we just think the same as we always have. He is dangerous. But are you sure you're cured?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's just think that. Let's go back to Konoha." Sakura said.

"If that's what you want." Kakashi said.

"What I want is for us to find Itachi and Sasuke get his revenge." Sakura said.

"You know we can't let you guys do that." Kakashi said.

"But he has to get his revenge. If he doesn't... Sasuke will only get worse. Everything will get worse." Sakura said.

"Sakura.." Kakashi said.

"He will do things that will make it impossible for him to go back to Konoha, and I _will_ follow." Sakura said.

"When did things get to be like this?" Kakashi asked.

"Six years ago." Sakura said.

Sakura went back to sleep and Kakashi sighed and went back to keeping watch. The next morning Kakashi convinced the ANBUs and the other Jonin to go back to Konoha. Of course, it wasn't very hard. They didn't want to cure a missing nin, who technically betrayed Konoha. Kakashi didn't tell them that Sakaura might be cured. No one knew, and because of that, Sasuke was angry that they had decided to go back. Sakura took Sasuke's arm and told him a plan. To get away. They both knew that if they went back to Konoha, they may never be able to get their revenge. They would never let them so this was the only way. Team Hebi made clones and Sakura put a genjutsu on them so no one could ever tell they were clones until they were hit. Then, they ran away. This was the only way.

_"I'm sorry Naruto. Kakashi-sensei." Sakura thought._

They took the risk of never being able to go back to Konoha. Sakura thought about her parents. She wanted to see them so much. She made sure she would see them one last time if anything were to happen. She felt so sorry for the pain she gave them. But soon, real soon, she'd see them.

* * *

Chapter done! :) Read and Review!


	14. Permanent Hiatus?

Okay so OBVIOUSLY... I have not written in almost a year... I have not found the inspiration to keep writing yet. Nor do I have any idea. But this summer, I have a lot of free time again. No summer homework and what not. Though if I don't have any inspiration or idea.. I just may not continue... Thank you to everyone who favorited and story alerted or author alerted these past few years! It was fun while it lasted!


End file.
